L'île de la Tentation
by Sedgie
Summary: Un Koh Lanta à Pégase .... // CHAP 16 et FIN ! //
1. Chapter 1

« _**L'île de la tentation**_ »

**Genre **: Koh Lanta à Pégase.

**Ship** : Shweir

**Résumé** : voir « Genre »

**Note** : une idée à la con survenue alors qu'une bande annonce pour l'émission du même nom passait à la télé (oui des fois, faut pas chercher loin l'inspi pour ninou O_o')

***

_Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Par quel coup du sort, avait-il fallu qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette position désavantageuse ?!? _

_Tout ça c'était encore la faute de Sheppard ! Encore et toujours lui : avec ses idées dites « lumineuses » … Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prise de dire « oui ». _

_Nous voilà bien maintenant ! Que diront les autres ? Encore faudrait-il qu'ils nous retrouvent !!! Mais bien sur, quand Sheppard fait une bourde, il ne la fait jamais à moitié ! Dans quel pétrin sommes-nous ? Dans quel pétrin suis-je !!!_

_C'est aussi de ma faute ; si je n'avais pas accepté … si j'étais restée bien gentiment dans mon bureau … Mais non !!! Il a fallu que Sheppard s'en mêle, comme tous les ans ! Et moi, pauvre incrédule, je n'ais pas encore su résister, à présent je m'en mords les doigts ! Mais on ne m'y reprendra plus : dès que nous serons rentrés, je compte remettre les choses au clair … une bonne fois pour toute ! _

**

J : « Elizabeth ? »

E : « Oui ? »

J : « Puis-je … »

E : « Faites donc. »

Rares étaient les fois où John ne prenait pas la liberté d'entrer et de s'asseoir sans qu'on ne l'y invite au bureau de la dirigeante. Dans ces cas là, et Elizabeth le savait pertinemment, John avait toujours une faveur à lui demander. C'est donc avec une pointe d'appréhension que la jeune femme le laissa s'asseoir, scrutant au passage le moindre rictus pouvant étayer sa thèse. Mais John répondit de suite à son questionnement :

J : « Je … Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

Elizabeth esquissa un léger sourire, se répétant « _J'en étais sûre_ » dans sa tête.

E : « Oui. »

J : « Voilà, vous savez que demain est un jour … spécial ; et pour ce jour, j'aimerais … organiser une petite sortie. »

E : « Pardonnez-moi mais … quel jour spécial ? »

John fut étonné de la surprise qu'affichait Elizabeth … Elle ne savait donc vraiment pas quel jour nous serions demain ? Ou alors feignait-elle de savoir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas ce jour …

J : « Bah vous savez … »

E : « Non justement, je ne sais pas. »

J : « Elizabeth … demain, c'est votre anniversaire. »

Elizabeth soupira doucement avant de se laisser tomber dans le creux de son fauteuil, croisant les bras. Elle resta quelques secondes comme cela, puis se redressa, posant ses mains à plat sur son bureau de chaque coté de son ordinateur portable.

E : « Je ne vois pas que quoi vous parler. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire demain. »

J : « Mais bien sur que si ! Nous sommes ici depuis 3 ans … et chaque année je vous le souhaite d'une manière ou d'une autre, je sais encore ce que je dis. »

E : « Et bien vous vous trompez ! Ca n'a jamais été mon anniversaire demain. Désolée. Maintenant si vous vous voulez bien, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. Vous pouvez disposez. »

John fut stupéfait : avait-elle perdu la notion du temps ? Ou alors ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas que l'on lui souhaite cette année ? Tous les ans, John avait eu un petit geste pour elle en cette occasion : une poterie athosienne, un miroir acheté chez un marchant ambulant durant une mission, et dernièrement, un bracelet fait de perles de nacre et de bois qu'elle portait toujours d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais semblé être gênée de recevoir ses cadeaux, alors pourquoi cette année, semblait-elle vouloir oublier cette date à tout prix ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec son dernier séjour sur Terre ? A son retour, elle avait semblé … différente.

E : « John ? Vous pouvez disposez. »

J : « Ou… Oui. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant de replonger dans sa paperasse, tandis que John se leva et, sur le pas de la porte, se retourna brièvement : Elizabeth ne lui jeta même pas un regard ; il partit alors, dépité mais surtout étonné.

Dans le couloir, il déambula sans vraiment savoir où aller : s'était comme ça : quand il voulait réfléchir, il fallait qu'il marche !! Pour aller ou ? il ne le savait pas, mais il fallait qu'il bouge. Et c'est durant sa réflexion profonde qu'il percuta un Rodney tout aussi dans la lune.

R : « Ouch ! Vous pourriez faire attention non ! »

J : « Désolé. »

R : « Vous … vous vous excusez ?!? »

J : « Et alors ? »

R : « Bah généralement, vous m'envoyez paitre en me disant de ne pas prendre toute la largeur du couloir ! »

J : « Bah pas aujourd'hui, désolé. »

Rodney détestait les petites piques que John s'amusait à lui balancer à tort et à travers, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que cela faisait parti de la dynamique de leur amitié : « _qui aime bien, châtie bien _» … voilà leur crédo. Ils se chambraient sans arrêt et personne ne trouvait à y redire, trouvant cela normal. Ce qui ne l'était pas en revanche, c'était que John ne cherche plus des poux dans la tête de son ami !! Cela faisait encore plus peur à Rodney que si John le menaçait avec un citron.

R : « Ca ne va pas ? »

J : « Si pourquoi ? »

R : « Vous semblez … ailleurs. Non pas que votre attitude normal n'est pas d'être dans la lune mais là … »

J : « Dites, vous savez quel jour nous sommes demain ? »

Rodney, pensant encore à un piège, s'abstint de répondre, regardant avec méfiance John.

J : « C'est juste une question Rodney. Dites moi quel jour serons-nous. »

R : « Euh … Le 14 Mai pourquoi ? »

J : « Ca ne vous évoque rien cette date ? »

Rodney fouilla alors dans sa mémoire, qu'il qualifiait de vaste et sans fond puis, comme une ampoule semblant s'allumer au dessus de sa tête, il se redressa tout fier d'avoir trouvé ; il tendit l'index en l'air et, avec un large sourire qui agaçait fortement John en temps normal, exclama :

R : « C'est l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth !! »

J : « Exact ! Je savais bien que je ne m'étais pas trompé ! »

R : « Pourquoi vous dites cela ? »

J : « J'ai été voir Elizabeth pour lui dire que pour son anniversaire, je tenais à faire une petite sortie, mais elle m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas son anniversaire demain. »

R : « Bizarre … mais vous savez, il y a deux explications à son déni. »

J : « Lesquelles ? » demanda John, dubitatif.

R : « La première : une femme qui arrive à la fleur de l'âge n'a pas forcément envie qu'on lui rabâche durant toute la journée qu'elle a pris un an. »

J : « Mouais … et la deuxième ? »

R : « La deuxième ? A mon avis ? Elizabeth est une femme sensée et intelligente : qui serait assez inconscient et stupide pour se retrouver seul avec vous ! »

J : « Ah ah ! Très drôle ça. »

R : « En conséquence, elle aurait nié avoir son anniversaire demain, juste pour ne pas être avec vous ! Ou alors, elle ne veut tout simplement pas le fêter cette année ; c'est son droit. »

J : « Ouais … j'essaierais d'en savoir plus ce soir. »

R : « Un conseil, si vous insistez, elle se braquera encore plus ; Elizabeth n'est pas une femme qui plie d'un claquement de doigts. »

J : « Mon charme naturel agira en conséquence. »

R : « Oh oui … c'est d'ailleurs ce même naturel qui a poussé Elizabeth à dire que ce n'était pas son anniversaire demain ! » ironisa-t-il.

J : « Je pense qu'il y a autre chose … »

R : « Laissez là tranquille : elle ne veut pas ? elle ne veut pas !! »

J : « Oui … »

Voyant que, de toute manière, John avait une idée bien arrêtée sur la question, Rodney capitula et laissa le militaire à ses réflexions. Quand ce dernier avait une idée derrière la tête, il était quasiment impossible, même à Elizabeth, de lui faire changer d'avis.

Et de nouveau, John fit les 100 pas dans les couloirs, percutant parfois quelques inconscients se dressant sur son chemin. Demain serait l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth … il avait un très beau cadeau pour elle … il était hors de question qu'il ne lui donne pas !

A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!!


	2. Deuxième Essai

***

Oui, il était hors de question qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était ! Elizabeth était son amie et il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde ne pas fêter l'anniversaire d'une amie, ni même ne pas évoquer cet événement durant le jour J ! Il devait éclaircir les choses et tout d'abord, savoir pourquoi elle feignait de savoir quel jour nous serions demain !! Ne pas vouloir fêter son anniversaire ok, mais de là à occulter complètement les faits … il y avait anguille sous roches, et John, telle une vraie commère, s'évertuerait à en trouver la source ! Il tenait vraiment à sa sortie qui, il en était certain, plairait à coup sur à Liz.

Sa plus belle occasion de parler à Elizabeth, sans que cette dernière ne soit dans son bureau, était le mess : elle avait ses petites habitudes, que John commençait à connaitre : vers 21h, elle se présenterait à l'entrée … elle scruterait les environs à la recherche d'un visage connu et amical, puis irait se chercher une salade niçoise avec une bouteille d'eau minérale et une orange, avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Oui, il commençait à la connaitre par cœur … Et c'est dans cette optique qu'il décida que son ventre et sa faim allait attendre une heure de plus, histoire de tomber « comme par hasard » sur Elizabeth au mess. Quand l'heure fut venue, il arriva au mess, se servi un plateau bien garni et commença à manger pour étancher un peu sa faim ; il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, alternant avec des mouvements de poignets pour regarder l'heure … 21h …. 21h30 … 22h … A force de picorer dans son assiette en attendant la jeune femme, John avait fini par tout engloutir !

Mais le résultat était décevant : point d'Elizabeth au mess ! Il n'avait pas pu la louper, il était pile en face de l'entrée … ou alors, elle était venue, avait jeté un coup d'œil et en le voyant, avait peut-être fait demi-tour. Rodney avait peut-être raison après tout : peut-être était-ce à cause de lui … Anxieux mais aussi curieux, John décida d'en savoir plus ! Il était hors de question qu'il puisse y avoir une quelconque tension entre lui et elle, surtout s'il n'en connaissait pas la cause ! Bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair, il prit quelques fruits au passage et se rendit au bureau de la dirigeante ; mais peine perdue, le bureau était vide … il fit alors demi-tour et se rendit aux quartiers de la jeune femme. Une fois devant la porte, il inspira un bon coup et frappa … ses coups restèrent sans réponse ; elle dormait peut-être ? Il retenta une dernière fois puis entendit des bruits sourds de pas derrière la porte ; il s'éloigna quelque peu, se racla la gorge et se redressa de tout son long. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Elizabeth qui semblait endormie :

E : « Sheppard ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

J : « Oh euh … rien de grave, juste … »

Il tendit alors à la jeune femme une orange et du raisin qu'elle regarda, dubitative ; elle leva un sourcil, fixant John, semblant attendre une explication :

J : « Je ne vous ais pas vu au mess … je me suis dis que vous auriez peut-être faim. »

E : « Merci mais … non. »

John, un peu déçu, perdit son sourire et baissa les bras.

J : « Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

E : « Je vous demande pardon ? »

J : « Depuis quelques jours, vous semblez … absente ; pour être franc, depuis votre retour de la Terre. »

Elizabeth se raidit alors et fixa d'un regard noir le militaire … jamais elle ne l'avait regardé de la sorte, sauf quand il avait commis une faute grave ; il en frissonna.

E : « Désolée que vous soyez venu pour rien, bonne nuit colonel. »

J : « Mais … »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus : la porte des quartiers de Liz se ferma lourdement, ne laissant aucune chance à John de la rouvrir dans les minutes qui viennent. Il resta là, perdu, son orange et son raisin dans chaque main. Il fixa la porte comme si, juste par sa volonté, elle pouvait s'ouvrir, puis décida de rebrousser chemin.

La discussion tant attendue n'eut pas lieu … pire encore, cela avait aggravé les choses et multiplié les doutes et les inquiétudes de John. Il semblait que cela avait un rapport avec les récents événements sur Terre … qu'avait-elle pu y faire ? Que lui était-il arrivé là-bas ? Il reparti d'un pas las et lent vers ses quartiers … demain serait l'anniversaire de la jeune femme, et il lui semblait que ce jour serait un des plus tristes.

Il tomba littéralement sur son lit, les bras en croix, le regard intensément fixé sur son plafond … il ne cessait de voir et revoir ce regard noir d'encre que lui avait jeté Elizabeth … comme s'il l'avait insulté, comme s'il avait une nouvelle fois bravé son autorité devant tout le monde … rares étaient les fois où le regard, d'habitude émeraude d'Elizabeth, devenait aussi froid et perçant. Il était triste, non pas pour sa surprise qui tombait à l'eau, mais pour Elizabeth … c'était une femme forte au tempérament bien trempé ; peu de choses semblaient atteindre la jeune femme et fendiller sa carapace diplomatique qu'elle s'était forgée avec des années de pratique dans le monde politique. Et pourtant, il semblait que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait réussi à la toucher et à faire vaciller cette tour d'ivoire dans laquelle elle trouvait refuge … Tour dont l'entrée restait encore inconnue pour John.

***

Ro : « John ? vous êtes avec moi là ? »

J : « Bien sur ! »

Ro : « On dirait pas. »

J : « Je vous en pose des questions moi !! »

Ronon tournait autour de John, bâton à la main et regard affuté ; encore une fois, mais cela devenait une triste habitude, John se faisait battre à plat de couture … mais là où la hargne de vouloir au moins lui asséner un coup, et le désir de ne plus se retrouver par terre, prenaient le dessus, cette fois-ci, John laissa faire sans broncher. Il prenait les coups mais n'en donnait pas en retour … en somme, John était un punching-ball vivant pour Ronon !!! Et bien que cela amusait Ronon de taper John à sa guise, il décida d'arrêter le massacre.

J : « Vous abandonnez ? »

Ro : « Non, j'ai gagné par forfait … et ça fait un moment d'ailleurs. Si vous n'aviez pas envie, il fallait le dire, je ne me serais pas vexé. »

J : « C'est pas ça … je suis préoccupé. »

Ro : « J'ai cru comprendre. Que vous arrive-t-il ? A moins que vous n'ayez pas l'envie d'en parler. »

Pour ton réponse, John alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs et laissa son bâton tomber lourdement à terre. Ronon le suivit et s'assit à ses cotés. Touts deux s'épongeant le front, Ronon attendit que John engage la conversation. Mais voyant que ce dernier n'était pas décidé, il le secoua un peu :

Ro : « Alors ? c'est quoi le problème ? Une fille au moins ? »

J : « Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

Ro : « Parce que c'est toujours une fille. »

J : « Ouais on peut dire ça … c'est Elizabeth. »

Ro : « Ah ? parce que vous et Elizabeth … je ne savais pas. »

J : « Non, non. C'est pas du tout ça mais … elle m'inquiète. »

Ro : « En quoi ? »

J : « Vous n'avez rien remarqué depuis quelques temps ? Elle semble ailleurs … Elle est distante … »

Ro : « C'est Elizabeth, elle ne laisse pas transparaitre grand-chose. »

J : « Oui mais là c'est différent … je crois que cela à un rapport avec son séjour sur Terre. »

Ro : « Qu'est qui s'est passé ? »

J : « Bah j'en sais rien justement ! Mais hier soir, elle n'était pas au mess, elle … »

Ro : « Ah si elle y était, on a mangé ensemble. »

John se redressa, surpris :

J : « Quoi ??? Mais … à quelle heure ? »

Ro : « J'en sais rien, il devait être … 19h30 quelque chose comme ça ; d'ailleurs elle s'est demandée pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là. »

J : « Et merde ! Mais d'habitude elle mange plus tard que ça. »

Ro : « Ouais, mais là elle était fatiguée et comptait se coucher plus tôt … mais elle voulait un truc dans le ventre avant. Vous étiez où ? »

J : « Comme un con, j'ai attendu 21h en pensant la croiser au mess. »

Ro : « Vous voyez, tout s'explique … vous vous faites des idées … vous aussi vous devriez prendre quelques jours de vacances. »

Ronon lui tapota sur l'épaule avant de se lever et partir, laissant John à ses réflexions : oui … cela expliquait son absence du mess mais pas tout … Il y avait autre chose … il finirait par le savoir, tôt ou tard … mais pour l'heure, il avait une idée … prendre au piège Elizabeth pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se défiler !


	3. La surprise

***

Il était à présent 12h et John savait qu'Elizabeth serait encore dans son bureau à cette heure-ci. C'est donc d'un pas sûr qu'il se dirigea vers l'antre de la demoiselle. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une nouvelle veste par la jeune femme, alors, il monta dans sa tête un plan machiavélique pour forcer la jeune femme à le suivre. Et lorsqu'il arriva à la porte vitrée, c'est avec un large sourire qu'il scruta la jeune femme : semblant absorbée par ce que son écran d'ordi lui montrait, elle avait cet air sérieux qui la rendait encore plus désirable.

Il toqua à la porte, ce qui fit relever le nez d'Elizabeth, puis entra. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle l'accueilli d'un petit sourire en coin. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, et referma son PC.

J : « Bonjour ! » dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

E : « Bonjour John. John … »

J : « Oui ? »

E : « Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier soir. Je … j'étais endormie et quand on me réveille, je ne suis pas des plus agréables. Veuillez m'excuser. »

J : « Je comprends … mais j'ai été assez vexé pour être franc. Vous auriez pu me dire que vous aviez diné au mess avant, j'aurais compris votre refus. »

E : « C'est vrai mais comme je viens de vous le dire, mes pensées sont loin d'être cohérentes quand on me tire d'un sommeil réparateur. »

J : « Il est vrai. Alors vous avez donc bien récupéré ? »

E : « Cela m'a fait du bien en effet. »

J : « Alors … vous seriez partante pour une petite virée en jumper ? »

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux … il ne renoncerait donc jamais … elle souffla de dépit :

E : « Désolée mais je n'ai guère le temps pour une excursion champêtre. »

J : « Oh mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! »

E : « Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi ? »

J : « Après ce que vous m'avez fait hier, ne pensez pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça. »

E : « John, je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher : je me suis excusée … excuses tout à fait valables d'ailleurs ; le sujet est clos. »

J : « Il est loin de l'être … vous m'avez affirmé qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas votre anniversaire, moi je dis le contraire. J'ai demandé à McKay qui a confirmé et … »

E : « Pardon ? Vous avez demandé à McKay ??? »

J : « Ne vous affolez pas, il est au courant depuis bien longtemps quand est votre anniversaire. Là n'est pas la question. J'ai le droit à une faveur. »

Elizabeth leva un sourcil, plus amusée qu'agacée en définitive. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau … il érigeait des règles tout seul …règles qui l'avantageait d'ailleurs.

E : « Une faveur ? » dit-elle amusée.

J : « Oui !! Vous m'avez ouvertement menti, je porte réclamation ! J'ai le droit à une faveur … et cette dernière est de sortir avec vous faire un tour en jumper. Ca ne durera pas longtemps : c'est l'histoire de quelques heures. »

E : « Et pendant que j'exécuterais votre faveur, qui se chargera de la citée ? »

J : « Elizabeth, tout est tranquille depuis plus d'une semaine : pas de wraith, pas d'Asurans à l'horizon. Il fait beau et bon, profitons-en. »

Et vint alors son grand numéro de charme : ses yeux de chien battu, une moue boudeuse ornant son visage … Il savait Elizabeth sensible à cela … mais là, cela ne semblait pas marcher et Elizabeth restait impassible. Il accentua son regard mielleux en fixant Elizabeth … Et après quelques minutes de silence où ils se fixèrent pour savoir qui craquerait en premier, contre tout attente, ce fut le jeune homme qui capitula : voyant que ces efforts étaient vain, il souffla de dépit avant de se lever et, sans un mot, sortit du bureau.

Elizabeth aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle le laissa partir ; elle devait être contente : pour une fois elle avait gagné ! Mais alors pour quoi ressentir cette pointe de déception au fond d'elle … Elle fixa John jusqu'à ce que celui disparaisse derrière une porte coulissante : il se rendait sur le balcon … Que devait-elle faire ? était-ce une ruse pour l'attirer à lui et s'apitoyer ? Par peur de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois, elle ne bougea pas … John resta une bonne demi-heure sur le balcon avant de rentrer, toujours sans regarder ni le bureau, ni la dirigeante.

Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela ????

John était fou de rage ! Elle n'avait aucune raison valable de le repousser comme cela … surtout que c'était légitime : en tant qu'ami, il aurait aimé souhaiter l'anniversaire d'une autre amie ! Il était en colère contre elle … en colère mais aussi peiné : il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Quelque chose avait changé …

J : « Bon … Plan B ! »

Car si à présent il avait laissé à Elizabeth une dernière chance de venir d'elle-même, cette fois-ci, elle ne lui laissait plus le choix : il devait mettre son plan à exécution. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il saurait ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle viendrait !!

C'est dans cette objectif, qu'il mit en place son plan : tout d'abord tout préparer avant de passer aux choses sérieuses … il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, et qu'elle lui en voudrait surement encore longtemps : mais une fois la surprise passée, elle serait contente, il en était sûr. Le tout était d'avoir un bon timing et de fiables alibis.

Après avoir posé les bases de son piège et après en avoir parlé aux différents complices, il mit en marche son plan : tout d'abord se rendre dans le bureau de Liz.

J : « Je peux vous déranger ? »

E : « Question des plus inhabituelles venant de vous cher colonel … »

Elle évita soigneusement de reparler de leur petite altercation de tout à l'heure ; d'ailleurs, John semblait l'avoir complètement oublié ! Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir, semblant trépigné sur place comme un enfant attendant un cadeau impatiemment.

E : « Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? »

J : « Il est près de 12h. »

E : « Oui je sais, j'ai aussi une montre colonel. »

J : « Je me disais qu'à défaut de prendre l'air en Jumper, on pourrait au moins partager un repas, vu que j'ai loupé celui d'hier soir. »

Elizabeth fixa intensément John, cherchant où pouvait être le piège … Elle avait rarement vu le jeune homme battre aussi vite en retraite ; il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

E : « Je n'ais pas très faim. » Dit-elle, méfiante.

J : « Vous ais-je dis que vous aviez le choix ? »

Elizabeth se redressa, surprise, et écarquilla ses grands devant l'aplomb du militaire : décidemment, il avait la dent dure ! Mais plus amusée en définitif qu'exaspérée, Elizabeth acquiesça ; et après avoir fermé son ordinateur et clos ses dossiers en cours, elle se leva, sous l'œil amusé de John, et suivit ce dernier. Dans les couloirs aucun ne prononça un mot ; mais au fur et à mesure que les mètres glissaient sous leurs pas, Elizabeth voyait le chemin au mess s'éloigner d'elle.

E : « John ? »

J : « Hum ? »

E : « Ou allons-nous ? »

J : « Nous allons manger » répondit-il sur un ton amusé.

E : « Oui, j'avais bien compris cela mais le mess n'est pas dans cette direction. »

J : « Vous ais-je dis que nous déjeunerions au mess ? »

Elizabeth stoppa net sa marche et fixa d'un regard noir le soldat ; sentant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, John stoppa à son tour avant de se retourner pour voir sa dirigeante bras croisés, limite tapotant du pied par terre d'agacement.

J : « Quoi ? »

E : « Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

J : « Pas du tout ! Je vous ais invité à déjeuner en ma compagnie, je n'ais, à aucun moment, précisé que nous irions au mess. »

E : « Qu'est ce qui vous arrive John ? Vous ne comprenez pas les « non » ?? Pourquoi cette envie de toujours défier mon autorité ? »

J : « Absolument pas. Je tenais à déjeuner dans un cadre moins formel, mais si vous insistez tant, allons au mess ! »

Sur ce, il se retourna et marcha en direction d'un téléporteur dans l'intention de faire demi tour. Elizabeth leva les yeux aux ciels, agacée par ce que faisait John.

E : « Si vous comptez me faire culpabiliser, vous pouvez toujours courir ! »

J : « Oh mais ce n'est pas le cas, allons au mess. »

E : « John !!! »

J : « Quoi ? »

Elizabeth plongea alors dans l'émeraude des yeux du militaire, tachant d'y discerner le moindre indice pouvant étayer sa thèse : elle savait qu'il comptait sur sa compassion innée pour le suivre où il voudrait mais le problème était de savoir où : avait-il prévu une petite fête au mess ou alors préférait-il un déjeuner en tête à tête dans un cadre qu'Elizabeth allait surement regretter. De toute manière, quoiqu'elle décide, elle savait qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts …

E : « Bon très bien … allons déjeuner où vous voulez. »

J : « Pas le mess ? »

E : « Pas le mess. »

Elle crut alors déceler un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, bien caché et qui ne semblait attendre que sa décision pour sortir. Elle aurait voulu se raviser pour voir alors la réaction du militaire, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide alors : d'un geste il ouvrit la porte du téléporteur et tendit sa main à la jeune femme. Désarçonnée, elle s'approcha et entra à son tour dans le téléporteur sans pour autant accepter la main tendue de John.


	4. Le Crash

***

A peine la porte du téléporteur fut-elle fermée qu'ils se retrouvèrent déjà à l'endroit où John avait l'intention de passer le déjeuner avec Elizabeth. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle comprit tout de suite où elle se trouvait : un air frais lui fouettait le visage, une odeur âcre d'huile et de graisse comme dans un garage … le hangar à Jumpers ! Interloquée par ce choix, elle se retourna vers John :

J : « Quoi ? »

E : « Non rien … je voyais ça plus … »

J : « … Romantique ? » dit-il amusé.

E : « Pas du tout … Ne me dites pas que vous comptez me faire sortir de la citée ? »

J : « Non. »

Bien sur, ce « non » tintait faussement aux oreilles d'Elizabeth. Elle aurait voulu rétorquer, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ce caractère de cochon mais tout s'évanouit quand il ouvrit la porte arrière du jumper 3 : à l'intérieur, des guirlandes de fleurs étaient suspendues au plafond, une nappe, ainsi que des couverts, étaient dressés … même des ballons gonflages jonchaient le sol ; et le final : quelques bougies donnaient une ambiance romantique à la scène.

E : « Mais … »

John s'approcha derrière elle et lui murmura à son oreille un « joyeux anniversaire Elizabeth » avant d'entrer.

E : « Je vous ais déjà répété que ce n'était pas mon anniversaire !!! »

J : « Pourquoi continuer à le nier ? »

E : « … »

John décelait, non plus de la colère dans l'attitude d'Elizabeth mais de la gêne. Il n'insista pas alors mais tint quand même à sa surprise, maintenant qu'ils y étaient.

J : « Bon … euh … asseyez-vous. »

A quoi bon résister, de toute manière, John arrivait toujours à ses fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre … et elle savait … elle savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de déjeuner avec elle ici … elle savait qu'il allait l'emmener ailleurs … elle détestait quand il faisait ça ! Elle qui se réclamait si forte avec tant de hargne … devant lui, elle n'avait plus d'assurance, son autorité tombait aux oubliettes … pourtant, il n'était pas différent des autres hommes sous son commandement … alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à avoir le dessus sur lui …

D'un geste, il ferma la porte arrière du jumper, plongeant celui-ci dans une ambiance tamisée aux lueurs dorées … Elizabeth s'assit alors, non pas sur la nappe dressée à même le sol mais aux coté du pilote, devant.

J : « Mais … »

E : « Je sais très bien que vous comptez m'emmener quelque part, alors, finissons-en ! Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot !! »

Son ton était un mélange d'agacement mais aussi d'empressement : une sorte d'excitation de ce que pouvait lui réserver John. Le connaissant, il n'avait pas du faire les choses à moitié : peut-être avait-il dressé une table plus somptueuse sur la cote ? Peut-être avait-il mis de plus grandes décorations ?

Sans un mot de plus, John s'assit aux cotés de Liz et ouvrit à distance le sas par lequel s'échappaient les jumpers de la citée. Par apposition de ses mains, il illumina la console et quelques secondes pus tard, des vibrations retentirent, un bruit sourd naquit.

E : « Que diront les autres ? Ils savent que … »

J : « Oui, j'en ais parlé à Ronon. »

E : « Que lui avez-vous dit ?? » dit-elle étonnée.

J : « La vérité : que nous partions tous les deux pour une petite balade. »

E : « Vraiment ? »

J : « Vraiment. On y va ? »

E : « Oui. »

Elle avait bien sur en tête beaucoup d'autres questions, mais même si ces dernières pressaient pour sortir, Elizabeth garda les lèvres closes ; elle aurait voulu l'asséner de questions mais elle se retint et quand le jumper sortit de la citée, elle oublia ses questionnements pour contempler la citée vu du ciel. Toujours fourrée dans son bureau, elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de sortir de la citée et encore moins en jumper. Jamais très à l'aise dès qu'elle n'avait pas les pieds qui touchaient terre, John sentait en elle une légère crispation au vu de la hauteur vertigineuse qu'il prenait.

Eblouie par les reflets du soleil qui semblaient danser sous elle, elle en perdit toutes notions … et quand John osa sa main sur la sienne, elle sursauta.

E : « Qu… Quoi ? »

J : « Du calme … Je me demandais … vous voulez prendre les commandes ? »

E : « Du jumper ? Oh non merci … je ne suis déjà pas très rassurée en temps normal, je préfère encore voir un pilote chevronné aux commandes. »

J : « Merci du compliment. »

E : « De rien ... surtout si vous m'amenez à bon port … d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas experte en topographie mais … est ce que nous ne nous éloignons pas des cotes ? »

J : « Si. »

E : « Mais … »

J : « Vous ais-je dit que nous allions sur les cotes ? »

E : « Non mais … vous ne comptez quand même pas faire flotter le jumper sur l'eau durant notre déjeuner ? »

J : « Absolument pas. J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

E : « M'inquiéter ? Mais je n'arrête pas avec vous !! »

J : « Très drôle. »

Le voyage dura encore 40 bonnes minutes avant qu'Elizabeth ne s'impatiente vraiment ; et comme pour répondre à ses prières silencieuses, elle aperçut à l'horizon un point noir grossissant au fils des kilomètres avalés par le jumper. Et comme pour répondre à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser …

J : « Oui c'est ici que nous nous rendons. »

Elizabeth leva un sourcil et sourit légèrement devant la joie non dissimulée qu'elle perçu dans la voix de John. Ce dernier fier du petit effet de surprise, bombait le torse et jubilait intérieurement de lire dans le regard de Liz, cette petite pointe de curiosité et d'excitation liée à l'inconnu.

E : « Comment avez-vous pu tomber sur ça au milieu de l'océan ? »

Elle sentit alors le jumper ralentir, les secousses devenant plus faibles … elle pu alors constater que le petit point noir à l'horizon était devenu une petite île en forme de croissant de lune sur laquelle paraissait une végétation dense, bordée d'une plage de sable blanc. Si elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, elle jugerait être en vacances dans une des nombreuses îles de l'archipel des Bahamas ! Et au fur et à mesure que le jumper s'approchait de l'île, elle apercevait des petits détails comme la couleur turquoise et cristalline de l'eau, les kilomètres de plage … un endroit de rêve en somme.

Mais, tout à coup, un soubresaut du jumper la tira de sa contemplation … puis un deuxième … Pas vraiment paniquée, mais pas non plus rassurée, elle jeta un œil à John, lui épargna le sempiternelle « _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ », pour scruter le moindre mouvement trahissant l'angoisse chez le jeune homme. Mais comme tout bon militaire qui se respecte, l'attitude de John ne trahissait en rien ce qu'il ressentait … impassible, il scrutait l'horizon, jetant quelques coups d'œil à droite et à gauche … il savait qu'Elizabeth stressait mais pour rien au monde il ne risquerait sa vie …

Mais le sort s'acharna : après quelques turbulences, un bruit strident se fit entendre … si strident que Liz s'en boucha les oreilles en plaquant ses paumes de main dessus.

E : « Mais … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que le jumper piqua du nez … Une sensation de vertige pris la jeune femme : comme lorsque l'on prend un grand 8 dans une descente vertigineuse, notre estomac remontant jusqu'à notre gorge, Elizabeth se sentait partir vers l'avant … son regard fixé vers cette plage qui se rapprochait dangereusement ; plage qu'elle admirait quelques minutes plus tôt et qui, à présent, la terrifiait. Elle jeta un œil à John … et là, elle comprit. Quelque chose de grave se passait … il s'était voulu rassurant mais son regard le trahissait à présent : ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose, un moyen de s'en sortir … mais l'océan se rapprochait … à cette vitesse, se crasher dans l'eau revenait à s'écraser sur du béton … autant dire qu'ils n'y réchapperaient pas …

Un frisson s'empara d'elle alors : une idée stupide, une idée idiote lui traversait l'esprit : qu'adviendrait-il d'Atlantis ? Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, elle avait trop de choses à faire, à voir … non ce n'était pas son heure … bien que non croyante, elle priait intérieurement un Dieu qui serait assez miséricordieux pour l'épargner elle et John … pour les garder en vie … oui elle priait.

John, lui, était impuissant : qu'était-il en train de se passer, pourquoi les commandes ne répondaient-elles plus ? Et ce bruit strident, qu'est ce que s'était ?? Mais pourquoi Rodney n'était-il pas là quand il fallait !!!! Et Elizabeth … lui qui tenait à lui faire passer un bon anniversaire, ils vivaient surement les derniers instants de leur vie … et il ne lui avait même pas dit …

E : « John … JOHN !!! »

J : « Ca va aller … Allez à l'arrière du jumper ! »

E : « Mais … »

J : « ALLEZ !!!!!!!! »

Et tandis que John essayait de reprendre les commandes et de redresser l'appareil, Elizabeth, avec du mal, se leva avant de tomber à plat ventre par terre … après avoir rassuré John qu'elle allait bien, elle rampa jusqu'à l'arrière : les décorations que John s'était évertué à soigneusement attacher, volaient à présent dans une anarchie la plus complète : la vaisselle se brisa, les bougies s'éteignirent, les guirlandes tombaient une à une ; et quand John s'assura qu'elle y était bien, il lui ordonna de s'attacher avec les sangles, ce qu'elle fit.

E : « John … Et vous ?? »

J : « Je … Accrochez-vous Elizabeth. »

Puis il se retourna un bref instant … juste le temps pour lui de croiser le regard effrayé d'Elizabeth … il allait faire quelque chose de stupide, elle le savait …

E : « John NON !!! »

J : « Je suis désolé. »

Puis d'un geste franc, il pressa le bouton qui ferma la porte du sas arrière, séparant le devant du jumper avec l'arrière.

E : « NOOOONNNNNN !!! »

Le jumper semblait prendre de la vitesse ; à présent, la seule chose qui freinerait sa descente ne serait que l'impact de ce dernier avec le sol … John fit une dernière manœuvre désespéré, en sachant que le crash serait inéluctable : il redressa un peu l'appareil avant que celui-ci ne heurte violemment la surface de l'océan et ne rebondisse quelques mètres plus loin … avant de glisser sur l'eau pour n'être arrêté que par le sable …

Comme la carcasse d'un animal mort, le jumper gisait, fumant, sur la plage … plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mouvement … plus rien.

a suivre .......


	5. Seule

Merci Annabeilles ^^ voila la suite ^^

***

_Je … Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ou suis-je ? Je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien … Pourquoi il fait si noir ? Tout allait si bien pourtant._

_Je suis coincée je crois … mon corps … mon corps ne me répond plus … immobile dans cette carcasse. Non, je suis attachée … il m'a dit de le faire … mais je ne vois rien : mes mains cherchent sans trouver ; ma tête me fait à présent atrocement mal : je sens quelque chose coulant sur mes paupières … De l'eau ? De l'huile ? Du sang ?_

_Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes yeux … en fait, j'ai peur de le faire … pour y voir quoi : mon corps blessé ? Le jumper mutilé ? Et John … John ! Je l'ai laissé à l'avant … ou plus tôt, il m'a laissé à l'arrière … il n'a pas réussi à le redresser, nous nous sommes quand même crashés … il s'est peut-être sacrifié pour rien … J'ai si mal à la tête._

_J'entends … j'entends quelque chose … de l'eau … des vagues … la mer … sommes nous sur l'eau ? Sommes-nous en train de couler ? Je dois bouger d'ici ! Je … il faut que je me détache … ça y est, j'ai trouvé … Aïe ! Je crois que je me suis foulé le poignet … Mon Dieu, j'ai si peur d'ouvrir les yeux._

Il s'était passé 1 heure depuis le crash et Elizabeth venait lentement de reprendre conscience : retenue par les sangles, son corps ballotait au dessus du vide … le jumper s'était surement renversé sur le coté … Alors qu'elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux, ses mains cherchaient un moyen de se décrocher sans toutefois retomber lourdement sur le sol. Un mince filet de sang coulant sur son œil droit, Elizabeth ne put ouvrir que le gauche pour juger de la situation et s'extraire de ce tombeau de métal.

Elle était vivante, ça elle en était sûre ; son poignet lui faisait horriblement mal … il devait être foulé ou pire encore ; Son crane bourdonnait comme un essaim de milliers d'abeilles. Elle saignait de la tête, cette dernière avait du violemment percuté la paroi du jumper quand celui-ci s'était écrasé au sol. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, un rayon de soleil tapa directement sur la cuisse de la jeune femme … en suivant cette raie de lumière, Elizabeth s'aperçut, qu'avec le choc, le sas arrière s'était entrouvert. Elle bougea lentement pour se défaire de l'emprise de la sangle, mais alors qu'elle trouva enfin le moyen de se détacher, la sangle céda et Elizabeth fit une chute de 2 mètres pour s'écraser par terre …

Elle glissa lentement pour se retourner … les côtes venaient d'en prendre un sacré coup ! Elle se massa le thorax avant de se redresser pour voir l'état du jumper : tout était sans dessus dessous : les décorations que John avait mis pour son anniversaire étaient déchiquetées, la vaisselle brisées, leur paquetage écorchés. Elle aurait voulu pleurer de sa situation, mais elle savait que cela ne changerait strictement rien : pourquoi s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Elle aurait du mourir dans ce crash, mais elle est toujours vivante par je ne sais quel coup du sort.

Alors, lentement, elle se redressa … la station debout sur des deux pieds était pour le moins peu assurée mais elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et se dit alors qu'au moins elle n'avait rien aux jambes. Elle déambula dans le petit espace, se tenant à la paroi pour ne pas trébucher sur les débris jonchant le sol, et arriva, avec du mal, à la porte séparant l'avant de l'arrière du jumper.

E : « John ? »

Pas de réponse … elle se colla à la porte pour espérer entendre un gémissement, un souffle rauque ou même des pleurs lui indiquant que John était toujours vivant, mais rien … le silence le plus total et le plus insupportable qui soit. Elle colla son front contre la paroi froide, calmant un peu son mal de crane par la même occasion …

E : « John ?? Vous … Vous êtes là ? »

Point de réponse … si elle avait était plus forte et moins blessée, elle aurait essayé d'ouvrir cette fichue porte, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'était pas bonne à grand-chose. Elle sentit alors dans son cou, une légère brise iodée … elle se retourna : elle pourrait, à force de souplesse, surement sortir par le sas arrière. Elle fit alors demi-tour et arriva au sas arrière qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi immense ! Comment faire pour grimper ? Serait-elle capable de sortir de là avec son poignet ?

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et prit la première chose lui tombant sous la main : une caisse de survie. Elle la plaqua au pied du sas et grimpa dessus … Elle aperçut alors, au travers d'un interstice, l'océan … l'océan à perte de vue … mais pour autant, ils n'étaient plus sur l'eau, le jumper tanguerait si cela avait été le cas, alors … ils devaient s'être écrasés sur l'île même.

Mais son poignet la faisait souffrir et se dresser avec ses bras était impossible … que faire ? Rester là dedans en attendant les secours ? Cela aurait été une bonne solution, mais … il y avait John … elle devait savoir … il n'était peut-être qu'inconscient et nécessitait peut-être des soins. Même si … même si elle ne trouvait que son cadavre, il fallait qu'elle sache … Elle descendit alors de la caisse et regarda autour d'elle ; elle ouvrit alors la caisse de secours et en sortit un bandage roulé… elle craqua le film plastique entourant la bande et mit cette dernière dans sa bouche …

Elle remonta alors sur la caisse et empoigna le haut du sas … elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait jongler … mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Elle agrippa le sas et se hissa avec les maigres forces qu'il lui restait … son poignet craqua une, puis deux fois … Elizabeth mordit avec force la bande, sa mâchoire se crispant au maximum … elle cria de douleur mais son cri fut arrêté par le bandage qu'elle mordait avec rage ; des larmes coulaient le long de sa joue … jamais elle n'avait eu autant mal et pourtant, depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis, elle en avait connu des souffrances …

Elle parvint, au prix d'un ultime craquement de poignet, à hisser sa tête hors du jumper … pour soulager son poignet, elle se tint alors en calant le haut du sas sous ses aisselles … elle y était arrivée … enfin … Et alors qu'elle soupira de soulagement, le sas arrière grinça de manière inquiétante … Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que la porte s'ouvrit, ou du moins tomba, violemment, projetant la jeune femme dans l'eau à un mètre de là.

Sur le dos, le corps flottant dans 30 centimètres d'eau, Elizabeth ne comprit pas de suite ce qui venait de se passer … L'eau froide entourait à présent son corps … elle la sentait s'insinuer dans ses chaussures, dans ses vêtements, dans ses oreilles … Elle mit quelques minutes avant de se redresser et de constater les faits : le jumper, comme une baleine échouée sur la plage, gisait dans le sable, le « cul » dans l'eau … John avait finalement réussi à redresser l'appareil pour qu'il ne pique pas la tête la première dans l'océan.

Elle se releva alors, quelque peu étourdie, et vit qu'à présent, le sas arrière était complètement ouvert, ce qui lui laisserait l'occasion de pouvoir prendre ce dont elle avait besoin au cas où. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'assurer que ses jambes étaient toujours intactes, puis prit appui sur le flan du jumper pour continuer sa progression … Quelques mètres plus tard, ses pieds foulèrent enfin le sable. Comme une libération d'être sûre de ne pas finir noyée, elle souffla … souffle qui se transforma en sanglots … sans qu'elle ne pu rien contrôler, un torrent de larmes déferla sur ses joues … elle avait eu peur, très peur … la fatigue mêlée à la douleur, Elizabeth craqua nerveusement.

Elle aurait voulu s'asseoir sur le sable chaud et enfin se reposer mais elle devait savoir avant tout … elle fit le tour du jumper pour arriver enfin au nez de ce dernier … elle retint son souffle en ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait y découvrit, ou qui elle allait découvrir. Elle tendit le regard vers la vitre mais … personne !

Personne à l'avant du jumper … elle s'approcha pour mieux voir … mais constata qu'en effet, John n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus la chose à n'être plus là : la vitre aussi avait disparu pour laisser place à quelques bouts de verre coupant. Avait-il été … Oh mon Dieu, pas ça … Elizabeth se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, dépitée : avec la force de l'impact, John avait du être éjecté de l'appareil … éjecté mais où ? Dans l'océan ? Si c'était le cas alors son corps devait flotter à la surface mais comment le retrouver … Ou alors, il avait était éjecté plus loin sur l'île.

Dans cette perspective, qui sonnait plus comme un espoir qu'une possible réalité, elle se releva, bien décidée à le retrouver. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment quitter cette île sans l'avoir cherché, et ainsi mettre cette suspicion de coté. L'île n'était pas si grande … et si l'on prenait en considération la position du jumper, John n'avait pas pu aller bien loin … Elizabeth retourna sur ses pas et, à présent qu'elle ne devait plus grimper sur le sas pour entrer, elle chercha un sac à dos pouvant contenir un minimum de nourriture et de soins. Alors qu'elle se releva, sons sac sur le dos, elle eut un vertige qui la contraignit à se rasseoir aussi vite qu'elle ne s'était levée …

Elle toucha la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête, puis regarda ses doigts : elle avait arrêté de saigner mais avant de partir pour une expédition de recherche, elle devait se soigner elle-même ou elle n'irait pas loin. Elle imbiba un coton d'alcool avant de se le plaquer sur la tête dans un gémissement de douleur. Une fois sa plaie partiellement nettoyée, elle s'occupa de son poignet : c'est là qu'elle constata non pas une foulure mais une plaie béante d'environ 10 centimètres … Dégoutée par le sang sortant de son propre corps, Elizabeth imbiba alors une autre compresse et tamponna méticuleusement … la douleur virulente lui décrocha un cri aigu, avant qu'elle ne morde sa veste. Il fallait la recoudre, mais elle en était incapable d'une main … tant pis, elle se satisferait d'un bandage serré le temps que les secours n'arrivent.

Et une fois soignée, même sommairement, elle partit à la recherche de John … elle commença par le plus simple : droit devant ! La végétation était dense et Elizabeth ne savait pas sur quelles bêtes elle pourrait tomber au détour d'un tronc d'arbre mais le désir de retrouver John au plus vite prenait le dessus. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le crash et John avait surement besoin de soins … Dans sa tête alors, elle se mit à imaginer les pires scènes qu'elle pourrait découvrir : et s'il avait une hémorragie ? Et s'il était empalé sur je ne sais quel bout de bois ou de verre ? Elle n'était pas infirmière et n'avait qu'une connaissance médicale très restreinte s'arrêtant au brevet de secouriste qu'elle avait du passer avec le SGC en venant sur Atlantis.

Pour rentabiliser les recherches au maximum, elle accompagna ses recherches de cris interpellant John … mais ses appels ne trouvèrent d'écho que dans sa tête … Elle maudissait ces feuillages et ses centaines de lianes lui barrant le passage … Vu du ciel, cette île semblait beaucoup plus petite. Quelques dizaine de mètres plus loin, elle stoppa sa marche pour accrocher à une branche d'arbre un bout de tissu rouge vif : tel Hansel, elle marquait son chemin pour pouvoir retrouver facilement le jumper ; puis elle continua son chemin …

Tout à coup, elle marcha sur quelque chose qui craqua sous son pied … elle leva se dernier et se baissa pour ramasser … un bout de verre … surement la vitre du jumper. Pensant toucher enfin au but, elle pressa ses pas, suivant les bouts de verre au sol et découvrit alors dans un épais buisson …

E : « Mon Dieu … »

a suivre ......................


	6. Les survivants

Merci ANNA ^^ voila la suite !!!

***

Pétrifiée par le sinistre spectacle s'offrant à elle, Elizabeth mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'en face d'elle, gisant dans un buisson, elle venait de découvrir le corps de John … De peur d'avoir affaire à un cadavre, elle s'approcha doucement, jugeant de la pâleur du corps … il ne semblait pas respirer … elle se pencha alors … ce qui la frappa fut surement l'absence de sang … A quelques centimètres de son visage, elle guettait le moindre souffle … mais rien … Elle posa alors délicatement son index et son majeur sur le cou du jeune homme pour prendre son pouls … elle trembla au contact de cette peau si froide … mais d'un seul coup …

J : « AHHH ! »

E : « Ahhhhhh !! »

John attrapa le poignet de Liz et se redressa vivement … surprise, elle recula, jusqu'à buter contre un caillou au sol et trébucha pour atterrir sur les fesses. Encore choquée, elle fixa John … ce dernier, blanc comme un linge, haletait.

E : « Jo… John ? C'est moi. »

J : « Elizabeth ? »

Cette dernière se releva doucement et s'approcha pour se mettre à genou devant lui … John, de sa main gauche, toucha alors ce visage qu'il ne pensait plus revoir … il caressa sa joue, passa son pouce sur ses paupières … Il sourit alors.

J : « Vous m'avez fait peur. »

E : « Vous … vous ne voyez rien ? »

John perdit son sourire et souffla doucement. Il se rallongea sur le buisson dans un rictus de douleur, se maintenant l'épaule droite et fixa la cime des arbres au dessus de lui.

J : « Je distingue des contours… quelques couleurs clairs. Je crois que ça reviendra avec un peu de temps. »

Puis, prenant enfin conscience de leur situation, il se releva vivement :

J : « Mais vous, vous n'avez rien ???? »

E : « Non, non … 3 fois rien. »

Elle s'abstint alors de lui parler de son poignet, pour ne pas l'affoler davantage. Elle se releva et, encore une fois, fut prise d'un vertige ; elle s'appuya sur John.

J : « Elizabeth ? »

E : « Ca va, je me suis relevée trop vite, ça va aller. Vous … à part votre vue … »

J : « Je crois que j'ai l'épaule droite démise … »

E : « Oh … »

J : « Vous allez m'aider. »

John se releva alors, suivi de Liz, pour se rasseoir à même le sol, jambes écartées.

J : « Venez là … je vais m'allonger … vous aller mettre votre genou sous mon aisselle … attrapez mon poignet et mon bras un peu au dessus du coude et quand je vous le dirais, vous tirerez d'un coup sec en faisant pivoter vers moi mon bras, c'est compris ? »

E : « Quoi mais non ! Je ne sais pas faire ça … »

J : « Vous n'avez pas le choix, je ne peux pas le faire tout seul … et je ne peux pas non plus rester comme ça. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle obtempéra et tomba à genou près de John qui s'allongea. Comme il le lui avait expliqué, elle plaça son genou droit sous l'aisselle de John et souleva son bras.

J : « Ouch !!! »

E : « Pardon. »

J : « Non c'est rien. A 3, vous tirez ! 1 … 2 … »

E : « … Attendez !!!! Quand vous dites que je tire à 3, ça veut dire que vous comptez jusqu'à 3 et après 3 je tire, ou vous comptez jusqu'à 2 et sur le 3 je tire ? »

J : « Elizabeth … »

E : « Je … »

J : « Sur le 3. »

E : « Ok. »

J : « 1 … 2… 3 !!! »

Elizabeth tira d'un coup sec mais elle oublia de tourner le bras de John, du coup, John hurla de douleur tandis que Liz le lâcha instantanément.

E : « Pardon, pardon John … »

J : « C'est … C'est rien. On recommence. »

Elizabeth se replaça et John recompta alors … et dans le silence de l'île un hurlement jaillit, des os craquèrent …

Quelques minutes plus tard, John se massa l'épaule, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la mobilité de son bras droit, tandis qu'Elizabeth, choquée, était prostrée derrière.

J : « Elizabeth ? »

E : « Je … Je suis là. »

John ne distinguait qu'une forme avec une pointe de rouge, comme un phare dans la nuit noire … il l'a savait là tout près, mais impossible de la voir. Elizabeth l'aida à se relever.

J : « On est ou ? »

E : « On s'est crashé sur l'île. Le jumper est sur la plage. »

J : « Est-il encore utilisable ? »

E : « Non je ne pense pas, et de toute manière, dans votre état, il n'est pas concevable que vous preniez les commandes. »

J : « On ne sait jamais. »

E : « Non ! Le jumper nous servira d'abris le temps que les secours arrivent. Venez. »

Après quelques dizaines de minutes à marcher dans la cambrousse, John s'arrêta.

E : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

J : « Comment vous vous y retrouvez là dedans ? »

Sans vraiment répondre, Elizabeth fit quelques pas seule et décrocha un morceau de tissu rouge d'une branche, elle se retourna et brandit fièrement la chose devant le nez de John qui, pour mieux appréhender la chose prit le tissu dans les mains.

J : « Ingénieux ! »

E : « Merci … allons-y, j'ai peur de ne plus retrouver mon chemin si la nuit tombe. »

J : « Ok … mais Elizabeth … »

E : « Oui ? »

J : « Non rien. »

Cela ne servait à rien de lui dire maintenant … il aurait bien le temps de lui dire plus tard … pour l'heure, il espérait retrouver sa vue le plus vite possible … Il se sentait si démuni, si infirme, si … inutile. Il le sentait, Elizabeth lui cachait elle aussi quelque chose.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver enfin au jumper, le crépuscule pointait au bout de l'horizon. Quand John vit, ou du moins discerna, l'état du jumper, il esquissa un rictus.

J : « Ah oui quand même … »

E : « On sera à l'abris à l'intérieur. »

Ils entrèrent dans le jumper et John s'installa à même le sol tandis qu'Elizabeth changea son bandage, ensanglanté.

J : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

E : « Rien … Je … Je regarde ce qu'on pourrait manger. »

J : « Si vous arrivez à trouver dans ce capharnaüm un sac bleu marine … »

E : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

J : « Le repas qu'on devait faire sur la plage … »

E : « Ah … »

Elle farfouilla alors dans le bordel ambiant et trouva sous quelques guirlandes et équipements effectivement un sac bleu marine. Elle ouvrit et en sortit quelques paquets d'aluminium et des sandwichs. Bien sur, la nourriture d'Atlantis était des plus sommaires, et il n'y avait guère le choix dans les plats. Elizabeth ne s'en formalisa pas et déballa un à un les paquets : poulet froid, tomates, œufs … Elle jeta de temps en temps des regards à John : ce dernier fixait un point invisible en face de lui … l'air dans le vague, il cherchait à distinguer ce qu'il avait devant les yeux mais en vain. Elle avait de la peine pour lui … mais ils devaient s'estimer heureux : à part sa vue et son bras, il ne semblait pas blessé outre mesure, à moins que …

Elizabeth se leva et s'agenouilla devant John, faisant sursauter ce dernier en voyant une forme devant ses yeux. Elle scruta la moindre plaie sur son visage : quelques égratignures dues au vol plané fait du jumper aux buissons, rien de bien grave. Mais en passant sa main dans le dos du militaire, elle sentit … elle sentit quelque chose de pâteux. Quand elle regarda sa main, celle-ci était couverte de sang.

E : « John, levez-vous. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta, se demandant ce que voulait Elizabeth. La jeune femme fit le tour du militaire et constata les dégâts : son T-shirt avait une large entaille ensanglantée. Elle souleva alors doucement le tissu et vit une coupure d'une profondeur de 2 centimètres, saignant abondamment. D'un geste doux, elle retira le T-shirt.

J : « Mais qu'est ce que … Elizabeth, je ne suis pas d'humeur badine. »

Ne relevant la remarque de John que par un regard levé vers le ciel, elle sortit alors toutes les compresses de la trousse de secours. Elle le fit se rasseoir et s'assit derrière lui, John offrant alors son dos aux bons soins de la jeune femme.

E : « Je … Je ne suis pas très douée … il se peut que ça pique un peu. »

Elle appliqua doucement la première compresse, décrochant un virulent frisson de la part de John, plus un cri de douleur.

J : « Ahhh !!!! Un peu vous dites ??? »

E : « Oui bon beaucoup ! Restez tranquille, il faut nettoyer la plaie. »

Elle tamponna doucement autour de la plaie, le sang commençant à s'y coaguler. Elle vit à présent plus nettement l'ampleur des dégâts : d'une longueur de 12 centimètres environ, la plaie s'ouvrait sur toute sa longueur … c'était inéluctable, il fallait recoudre.

E : « John … Je … sais encore moins recoudre que soigner … si je fais ça, je vais vous faire une balafre en travers du dos. »

J : « J'aurais un souvenir de vous gravé en moi alors. »

E : « Cessez d'être si désinvolte ! »

J : « Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un le fasse et visiblement ça ne sera pas moi, j'ai séché les cours de contorsionniste ! »

E : « Oui pour aller à ceux de l'humour noir !!! Bon … je … je vais y aller … »

Elle prit alors une aiguille et du fils chirurgical présent dans la trousse … et alors qu'elle allait embrocher John, ce dernier la stoppa net :

K : « Attendez !!! Vous avez pensé à stériliser l'aiguille ? »

E : « Evidemment, qu'est ce que vous croyez !! »

Vite fait, elle trempa alors l'aiguille dans l'alcool, en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure se maudissant d'une telle bavure … elle n'était pas à la hauteur … et pourtant …

Alors que l'île semblait s'endormir au crépuscule, dans le jumper des cris de douleur résonnèrent.

suivre ... ^^


	7. Survivre

_Merci à mes nouvelles lectrices, ravie que cette fic vous plaise ^^_

_So now, the next ! _

***

10 bonnes minutes étaient passées depuis qu'Elizabeth avait recousu John avec les moyens du bord ; bien sur, ce n'était que temporaire, le temps que les secours n'arrivent et prennent le relais. Et bien qu'en journée la chaleur était somme tout modérée, le soir venu, une nappe humide et froide tomba sur l'île. John frissonnait, Elizabeth espérait que ça ne soit du qu'à la fraicheur de l'air et non aux conséquences de son charcutage. Elle sortit une couverture de sécurité et enveloppa John dedans.

J : « Et vous ? »

E : « Il y en a une seconde, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quand pensez-vous que les secours viendront ? »

J : « Je … Je n'en sais rien … en sachant que nous avions rendez-vous tous les deux … »

E : « Et alors ? »

J : « Bah … Ronon pourrait penser que si on était pas rentré cette nuit c'était que nous passions la soirée ici. »

E : « C'est absurde ! Pourquoi aurait-il pensé une chose pareille ?!? Je n'avais nullement l'intention de rester ici cette nuit. Ca ne devait être qu'un diner pour mon anniversaire ! »

J : « On sait jamais … » murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth s'enveloppa à son tour dans une couverture de survie et regarda les lunes hautes dans le ciel, entourées de milliers d'étoiles toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres.

E : « Ca veut donc dire qu'ils ne nous chercherons pas avant demain dans la matinée. Il va falloir arranger un peu le jumper pour y dormir convenablement. »

J : « Je vais vous aider. »

John se leva mais, complètement aveugle du à la faible luminosité, il se cogna la tête, avant de buter contre une caisse.

E : « Laissez-moi faire. Asseyez-vous. J'en ais pour 2 minutes. »

Oubliant totalement sa blessure, Elizabeth s'essaya à soulever une banale caisse avec ses deux mains, mais la douleur à son poignet la rappela à l'ordre, et elle lâcha vivement la caisse qui tomba dans un vacarme faisant sursauter John.

J : « Elizabeth ? »

E : « Oui pardon … Fausse manip'. »

Alors qu'elle aurait voulu crier sa douleur, elle se contenta de comprimer son poignet contre elle en se mordant la lèvre.

J : « Elizabeth, ça va ? »

E : « Oui, oui. Il … il y a de la place ici, asseyez-vous. »

Elle le guida de son bras valide jusqu'à un petit renfoncement ; à présent calé entre la porte les séparant du devant du jumper et une énorme caisse, John sombra bien vite dans un profond sommeil. Elizabeth quant à elle, trouva difficilement le moyen de dormir : se tournant et retournant, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien, elle ne trouvait pas sa place … Alors, elle s'assit contre la paroi, fixant les lunes jusqu'à ce que ces yeux la brulent … ils se fermèrent bien malgré elle, la fatigue l'emportant sur la douleur ou le stress.

Une sensation de froid coulant sur son visage … de l'eau entourant sa tête … comme sur un nuage, tout son semblait bien loin, toute douleur semblait atténuée, le corps semblait flotter … flotter … flotter … comme dans de l'eau … l'eau … la mer … l'île.

John ouvrit les yeux et sursauta : son corps baignait dans l'eau de mer, ses yeux piquants d'avoir été immergés dans l'eau salée. Sa vue encore brouillée, il distinguait un peu mieux les contours … mais il n'eut pas besoin de voir pour comprendre : la mer était en train de monter … la marée … le jumper allait être engloutie dans les eaux.

J : « Elizabeth !! Elizabeth !!! »

Cette dernière, encore endormie, se réveilla doucement. Quand elle sentit à ses pieds, l'eau monter, elle se leva vivement.

E : « Merde ! »

J : « Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez : nourriture, trousse de secours. »

Elizabeth s'exécuta et tandis qu'elle donnait tous ce qui pouvait être sauvé à John, qui tint alors le sac de denrées comme le bien le plus précieux, l'eau continua de monter. Elizabeth aurait voulu prendre plus mais déjà l'eau leur arrivait jusqu'aux mollets ! Elle guida John pour sortir du Jumper. Puis ils marchèrent difficilement, leurs pas étant ralentis par le sable et l'eau, jusqu'au rivage. Se posant assez loin, ils regardèrent le Jumper se faire engloutir à moitié … seul la moitié de son flanc sortait des eaux.

E : « Vous pensez qu'il sera encore là demain ? »

J : « Oui, il est trop lourd pour que le courant l'emporte. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Elizabeth jugea de l'heure qu'il était : 4h du matin … les marées étaient différentes de celles sur Terre … Ils étaient trempés mais le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Elizabeth s'assit alors dans le sable, suivie par John et, cote à cote, ils assistèrent à la naissance du jour, les rayons du soleil naissant illuminèrent alors le ciel, donnant à l'île un aspect mois terrifiant.

E : « Nous avons de quoi subvenir jusqu'à ce que les recherches se mettent en route … s'ils ne nous voient pas arriver d'ici 11H ou midi, ils commenceront à se poser des questions non ? »

J : « Je …. Je crois … Vous avez réussi à dormir un peu ? »

E : « Oui mais mal, le réveil ayant été un peu … rude. »

Voyant son bandage rougir de son sang, Elizabeth prétendit un besoin naturel pour laisser John seul le temps de changer son bandage. Contre un arbre, elle enleva précautionneusement la bande souillée d'eau de mer et de sang … la blessure ne semblait pas vouloir cicatriser, pour le plus grand malheur d'Elizabeth. Elle fit alors couler, à même sa plaie, de l'alcool en gémissant.

J : « Elizabeth ? »

Elle sursauta en laissant tomber le flacon d'alcool par terre.

J : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

E : « Co… Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

J : « Ma vue … Ma vue est revenue … en grande partie. Qu'est ce que vous avez à la main ? »

Comme une petite fille prise en faute, elle planqua ses mains derrière son dos. Mais il en fallait plus à John pour renoncer. Il s'approcha … encore et encore jusqu'à coller son corps contre celui de Liz. Leur souffle pouvait se confondre … Elizabeth perdit son assurance de par cette proximité, ce qui laissa à John tout le loisir de poser ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme, avant de les faire glisser jusqu'aux poignets de Liz, donnant un frisson à Elizabeth. Quand il vit un rictus de douleur se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme, il eut sa réponse :

J : « Montrez-moi. »

Se sachant découverte, elle ne pu faire marche arrière : elle montra son poignet sous les yeux horrifiés de John.

J : « Mais vous êtes folle ?!? Rester comme ça !!! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis avant ? »

Agacée par l'empressement et l'inquiétude excessive de John, elle se dégagea le poignet, au prix d'une petite douleur la tiraillant, avant de lui couper la parole :

E : « Ca suffit !! Comment auriez-vous pu m'aider alors que vous étiez à moitié aveugle ?!? Si c'était pour empirer la chose ! »

J : « Oui mais maintenant je vois ! Alors vous allez me laisser vous soigner plus proprement que cachée derrière un arbre. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse protester, il l'entraina sur la plage. Il la força à s'asseoir et, à genou à coté d'elle, il ouvrit la trousse de secours …

J : « Vous m'avez recousu aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour à présent. »

E : « Me ferez vous souffrir comme je l'ai fait avec vous » demanda-t-elle craintive.

J : « Je devrais ! » s'amusa-t-il.

Quand elle vit le fil et l'aiguille, Elizabeth détourna la tête.

J : « Si vous êtes courageuse, vous aurez le droit à un bonbon. »

E : « Très drôle ! »

J : « Quoique … je n'ais pas eu le droit à une petite douceur moi hier. » s'offusqua-t-il.

E : « Voulez-vous bien vous concentrer et qu'on en finisse ! »

J : « J'y crois pas … »

E : « Quoi ? » fit-elle tout en se tournant vers lui.

John sortit un tube de pommade et fixa Elizabeth d'un regard désespéré.

E : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

J : « De la pommade anesthésiante ! » dit-il rageusement en sachant qu'il aurait pu éviter une séance douloureuse la veille.

E : « Oh ? Oh … je … je n'ais pas fait attention … je … j'étais stressée … Vous … vous allez quand même l'utiliser avec moi non ? » dit-elle, des yeux de chiens battus habillant son visage.

J : « Ca ne servirait à rien. »

E : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « La pommade doit être appliquée plusieurs heures avant l'intervention. »

E : « Et bien mettez-là maintenant et avec un peu de chance elle agira pile au moment où les secours arriveront !! »

John perdit son petit sourire … il fixa alors son regard sur le jumper partiellement immergé.

J : « Elizabeth … J'ai … J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

A SUIVRE ...


	8. La promesse

**Merci les filles, ravie que ca vous plaise toujours autant ^^ **

**Voila la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!**

***

Voyant le regard triste et confus de John, Elizabeth fut prise d'un frisson d'angoisse : que lui cachait John ?

E : « John ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

J : « Je … Je ne pense pas que les secours viendront … du moins pas ce matin … et peut-être pas aujourd'hui non plus d'ailleurs. »

E : « Comment ça ? Pourquoi ils ne viendraient pas ? » s'angoissa-t-elle.

J : « J'ai … J'ai menti à Ronon. »

E : « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

J : « Je ne lui ais pas dis où nous allions. Enfin pas exactement. »

Elizabeth sentit le feu monter à ses joues ! Elle aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, inconscient qu'il était … mais pourtant, elle ne fit rien : la fatigue surement, la douleur peut-être, le désespoir sans aucun doute.

J : « En fait, je lui ais dis que nous allions sur les plages du continent. Je pense que c'est là qu'ils chercheront en premier avant de penser à un autre endroit. »

E : « Mais cette île … »

J : « Je l'ai découverte il y a une semaine ; je n'en ais parlé à personne. Personne ne sait qu'elle existe et même s'ils le savaient, il n'y a aucunes données topographiques, aucuns points de repère, aucune longitude et latitude auxquelles se référer. En théorie … nous sommes … nulle part. »

Elizabeth, pleine de rancœur devant l'inconscience du colonel, craqua littéralement ; ressassant le crash du jumper, son extraction douloureuse de celui-ci, le stress de retrouver mort John, Elizabeth, qui d'ordinaire ne se laissait jamais aller de la sorte, pleura à chaudes larmes. Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit, elle pleura, les larmes salées roulant sur ses joues pour finir leur course à la commissure de ses lèvres à et son menton. Un gout salé entre les lèvres semblait l'apaiser quelque peu, prenant conscience alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer devant le militaire.

John ne savait que faire : il avait fait une faute impardonnable : pour son simple plaisir et pour satisfaire une envie irrépressible d'être avec sa patronne, il avait enfreint les plus rudimentaires règles de sécurité : non seulement il n'avait dis à personne où ils se rendaient, mais en plus, cela avait failli lui couter la vie, ainsi que celle de la jeune femme. Il était impardonnable, il le savait … dire quelque chose pour sa défense aurait été déplacé alors. Jamais il n'avait vu Elizabeth dans cet état : elle qui d'habitude ne montrait si forte et si neutre, elle baissait les bras, le contre coup du crash faisant à présent son effet.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Fatiguée de se battre, elle se laissa faire. John caressa doucement les cheveux remplis de sable et de sel de Liz et pressa ses lèvres contre le front de cette dernière.

J : « Je suis désolé. »

Mais comme si cette phrase, ces mots, venaient de la sortir de la torpeur sentimentale dans laquelle elle était il y a encore quelques secondes, elle se redressa vivement, fixa le visage de John de son regard empli de larmes et dans un accès de détresse, elle le frappa au torse de son poing valide … elle le frappa encore et encore sur le torse … Bien sur, John ne sentait quasiment rien, la force que mettait Elizabeth dans ces coups étant toute relative, mais pourtant il la laissa faire : elle avait besoin d'expulser cette frustration, cette colère et cette envie de meurtre à son encontre. Et entre les coups, elle sortit quelques mots :

E : « Je … Vous hais !!! Je vous … Déteste !! Vous êtes … inconscient !! On a failli mourir dans ce crash … et on mourra sur cette île ! Je … Je ne veux pas … mourir ici !!! »

John fronça ses sourcils et attrapa fermement le poignet de la jeune femme, pensant que ces coups étaient suffisants. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent alors.

J : « Il est hors de question que vous mourriez ici … ici ou ailleurs ! Pas tant que je serais là pour vous, vous m'entendez ?!? Elizabeth, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre … surtout par ma faute ! »

La détermination de John que pu lire Elizabeth dans ces yeux la rassura mais l'effraya aussi. Il savait être si doux et gentil, parfois agaçant et plein d'insubordination, et parfois si violent et sur de lui …

E : « Je … Je … vous le promettez ? »

J : « Oui Elizabeth, je vous le promets. » dit-il tout en essayant une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Un peu plus rassurée alors, elle s'écarta un peu de lui et lui tendit son poignet :

E : « Je n'aurais donc pas droit à la pommade ?!? »

J : « Si vous pensez pouvoir attendre 3 heures … »

E : « Si ça peut m'éviter de souffrir, je prends le risque. »

J : « Ok. »

John prit alors une compresse, une des dernières, et s'évertua à nettoyer la plaie, pleine de sable et de sel. Elizabeth esquissa un rictus de douleur mais s'abstint tout gémissement, ne voulant pas donner à John l'occasion de la voir une nouvelle fois baisser ses défenses. Bien sur, John le savait pertinemment et en sourit même.

J : « Voilà … Maintenant, il faut attendre ; quand vous ne sentirez plus rien, je pourrais vous recoudre sans crainte. »

E : « Merci … »

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un grognement de son estomac ; John leva un sourcil, amusé.

J : « Et bien … Notre chère leader aurait-elle faim ? Il m'aura fallu attendre d'être sur une île déserte pour entendre le ventre de la dirigeante crier famine. »

E : « Très drôle ; Je suis humaine aussi … »

J : « … Non !! Ne me dites pas ça !!! Moi qui pensais que vous ne dormiez jamais et que vous mangiez encore moins. »

E : « Et bien il faut croire que non. Qu'avons-nous réussi à sauver ? »

John pris alors le sac bleu marine et l'ouvrit pour en sortir des restes de poulet et une tomate.

J : « Pas grand-chose malheureusement. »

E : « Ca suffira pour l'instant, merci. »

Etant amputée d'une main, Elizabeth se laissa gracieusement servir par John, ce dernier ne rechignant pas à se faire pardonner par tous les moyens possibles. Mais il fallait bien admettre que les rations qui restaient ne pourraient les nourrir éternellement … Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi manger au plus vite … après tout, il était sur une île avec de la végétation luxuriante : il devait probablement y avoir des tas de fruits, plantes … et pourquoi pas des animaux.

J : « Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans le coin pour voir un peu … »

E : « Un peu quoi ? »

J : « Bah on va être en manque d'eau douce et de nourritures. »

E : « Et alors quoi Indiana Jones, vous comptez aller explorer les environs tout seul ? Avec votre vue brouillée, votre épaule plus qu'approximative et votre dos coupé en 2. »

J : « Dites donc ! Vous croyez pouvoir faire mieux avec votre patte folle ? »

Offusquée mais amusée aussi, elle sourit alors avant de baisser sa garde :

E : « Nous faisons une drôle d'équipe tous les deux. Nous n'irons pas bien loin … »

J : « Ouais … N'empêche que je vais quand même jeter un œil. »

E : « Et moi qu'est ce que je fais en attendant ? »

J : « Vous restez là, vous vous reposez. Je serais de retour quand la pommade aura fait effet. »

Et alors que John se leva, s'époussetant les fesses du sable agglutiné, Elizabeth lui prit la main :

E : « Vous m'aviez promis de veiller sur moi … De me protéger … Comment le ferez-vous si vous n'êtes pas là ?!? »

John détestait quand elle usait de la même arme que lui : son regard … il ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle le fixait ainsi de ses grands yeux verts. Inconsciemment peut-être, savait-elle quel effet elle lui procurait quand elle le regardait ainsi. Son cœur s'emballait, il serait prêt à déplacer des montagnes !

J : « Je ne failli jamais à mes promesses … Mais si je vous emmène avec moi, je vous fais courir plus de risques que si vous restez ici au milieu de la plage. »

Cette fâcheuse tendance à retourner la situation, et à bon escient, à son avantage, la mettait en rage. Mais en pratique, il avait raison : aller avec lui en pleine jungle, avec son bras endolori, lui faisait encourir bien plus de risques que si elle restait bien sagement sur cette plage, en dehors de tout.

E : « Très bien … mais ne vous éloignez pas trop et ne tardez pas. »

J : « Oui maman. »

Sur ce, il partit et disparu derrière une végétation foisonnante. Elizabeth avait peur pour lui … peur comme lorsqu'elle le cherchait … elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas.


	9. La Chasse

**LegMa : Et oui, tu avais vu juste .... J'adore écrire JOhn en mode *_boulet_* ...... XD**

**Anna : Les choses sérieuses .... mais voyons, comme tu y vas !! Patience, jeune scarabée XD**

**Belmene : Epreuve de confort arrive de suite ... Quant à l'imunité, qi'il y en avait, ça serait moins drole XD !!**

**Merci toutes les 3, voici donc la suite !!!!!!**

***

J : « Bon Dieu !!! Vu du ciel, cette île paraissait pas aussi vaste et … fournie ! »

John se dépêtrait avec la végétation qui ne cessait d'être de plus en plus dense. Armé d'un simple couteau, qu'il avait réussi à ne pas perdre durant le crash, il coupait et cisaillait branches, lianes et autres obstacles barrant son passage. Voilà 30 bonnes minutes qu'il marchait dans cette jungle et qu'il n'avait pas croisé un seul animal … ni même aperçu un fruit ou ce qui pourrait y ressembler de près ou de loin. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de bol : la seule île vierge de toute nourriture dans toute les galaxies … et il fallait qu'ils tombent dessus ! Au-delà du fait qu'Elizabeth avait faim, lui aussi devait se nourrir !!! Il pensa alors à McKay : si ce dernier était venu, il aurait surement pleuré de ne trouver quelque chose pour combler le gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac. Exténué de se battre contre des moulins à vent, Sheppard se posa quelques minutes sur un rocher.

J : « Merde … »

Et alors qu'il désespérait de trouver enfin de quoi se sustenter, un cri aigu s'éleva au dessus des cimes … surpris, John sursauta avant de se relever vivement et de regarder nerveusement autour de lui … C'était un cri … un cri comme ceux des singes dans la forêt amazonienne … Ca ne pouvait être qu'un singe pensa John.

J : « Mais quel con ! Un singe, Sheppard … mais bien sur. »

Sur ces gardes, il continua sa progression dans le but de trouver quelque chose à manger, car il était hors de question qu'il retrouve Elizabeth bredouille. Quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba nez à nez avec une famille de ce qui ressemblait sur terre à des sangliers, mais dont les défenses étaient relativement plus impressionnantes chez ces autochtones.

J : « Bon bah au moins, on aura de la viande … »

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire ; Elizabeth avait raison : il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens ! En temps normal, il aurait sorti son P-90 et aurait dégommé en moins de deux ses bestioles ! Mais là, avec son dos et son épaule … rien n'était moins sur … il s'approcha alors à pas de loup, espérant au moins attraper un des bébés qui faisaient quand même bien dans les 20 kilos ! Il chercha alors le meilleur angle pour attaquer et trouva un fourré assez chargé pour pouvoir s'y cacher, le rapprochant un peu plus des bêtes. Il scruta les adultes, ayant peur de virulentes représailles de leur part au cas où il arriverait à choper un des bébés. Quand les parents furent à bonnes distances, broutant joyeusement l'herbe, John chargea d'un seul coup en hurlant pour faire peur aux parents.

Biens sur, bien loin de charger, les bestioles fuirent tandis que les bébés, encore inexpérimentés dans le domaine de la fuite, tournèrent en rond affolés, ce qui laissa une fenêtre à John pour attraper l'un d'entre deux. Comme lorsque l'on attrape un cochon, la bestiole se mit à hurler dès qu'elle sentit les mains de John lui serrer les pattes.

John, fier de sa prise, attira à lui la bête qui pesait quand même son poids, pour finir par la soulever, dans une douleur que son dos et son épaule lui rappelait à son bon souvenir. Tirant une grimace, John ne lâcha pas pour autant sa prise si chèrement gagnée. Loin de tuer la bête sur place, sa préoccupation première était de déguerpir de là avant que les parents ne reviennent dans l'intention de récupérer leur petit.

Essayant de ne pas lâcher prise, il marcha avec du mal, la bestiole gigotant dans tous les sens, pour arriver à a poser un peu plus loin … Mais à peine à terre, la bête donna un virulent coup de pattes arrières dans les cotes de John pour se dégager de l'emprise de son assaillant ; John gémit alors mais, vexé que sa prise se fasse la malle, il prit son couteau et le lança sur la bête … touchée à la cuisse, cette dernière se coucha, se trainant quand même … mais fut vite rattrapée par John.

J : « Tu l'as pas volé celle-là ! »

Maintenant que faire ? Il n'avait jamais tué de bête de sang froid … mais d'un autre coté, s'il se pointait avec la bestiole dans les bras devant Elizabeth, cette dernière lui aurait demandé, la connaissant, de lui épargner la vie ! Elle avait aussi trop de classe pour tuer elle-même la bestiole … il ne lui restait donc qu'une solution … Il retira sèchement le couteau s'étant plantée dans la cuisse et d'un coup sec, en détournant quand même le visage, il égorgea la bête dont les cris stoppèrent net, faisant place à un silence morbide.

Couvert de sang, il traina sa proie sur la plage, prenant soin de se nettoyer avant de rejoindre Elizabeth. Elle était toujours sagement assise sur le sable, fouillant les sacs qu'ils avaient pu sauver la veille ; quand elle le vit arriver au loin, elle se releva.

E : « Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?? »

J : « Le seul truc que j'ai pu trouver depuis que je suis parti ! On peut pas dire que ce soit la faune qui soit luxuriante ici. »

E : « Vous êtes sûr au moins que ça se mange ? »

J : « Bah c'est de la viande ! Va falloir faire un feu et … »

Il suspendit son discours quand il vit près de la jeune femme une trentaine de petites branches et brindilles. Fronçant les sourcils, il comprit alors … d'ailleurs, il aurait du s'en douter : Elizabeth n'était pas du genre à rester inactive.

J : « Vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher hein ? »

E : « Oui … enfin non. Disons que je commençais à trouver le temps long … je me suis dis que je pourrais mettre à profit mon bras valide ! »

J : « Vous êtes incorrigible ! Vous auriez pu vous faire mal ou vous perdre … »

E : « Pas de panique … J'ai juste été à l'orée du bois … »

J : « Vous m'avez fait tout un sketch sur la sécurité et pour venir avec moi et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous allez à l'aventure toute seule !! »

E : « Pardon … »

Se sachant en faute, Elizabeth se fit toute petite : il était vrai qu'elle avait fait promettre à John de veiller sur elle … mais si elle partait sans rien lui dire, comment pourrait-il tenir sa promesse. Voyant son air confondu, John se radoucit un peu ; il posa la bête près d'eux et s'assit aux cotés de Liz :

J : « Mais merci quand même. Bon … va falloir la dépiauter la bestiole ! »

E : « Pourquoi vous me regardez ?? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est moi qui vais le faire non ?!? »

J : « Bah les femmes à la popote et les hommes à la chasse, c'est bien connu ! » dit-il ironiquement.

E : « Si je n'avais pas aussi mal, je vous aurais collé une gifle ! Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Et en plus, je n'y connais rien moi ; je suis une piètre cuisinière. »

J : « En parlant de ça … va aussi falloir vous recoudre. »

E : « Ah … »

John pu lire une pointe d'appréhension dans sa voix.

J : « Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà eu à faire ce genre de trucs en Afghanistan … »

Et tandis que John pris le fil et l'aiguille, Elizabeth ferma les yeux … elle sentit une petite pression … elle ouvrit un œil, puis un autre … John avait déjà bien entamé le travail, à la grande stupéfaction de la jeune femme.

E : « Vous … vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de vos missions là-bas. »

J : « Vous avez lu tous mes dossiers et rapports non ? »

E : « Oui mais ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier ; je … j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez ressenti … »

J : « Donc la version officieuse ? »

E : « En quelques sorte. »

J : « C'était … une expérience inoubliable … dans tous les sens du terme : parce que j'ai pu y rencontrer différentes personnes, une autre culture … se sentir utile … »

Elizabeth perçut des trémolos dans sa voix … il fixait consciencieusement la plaie ouverte …

E : « John ? »

J : « Ca n'a pas toujours était qu'un échange de culture … ce fut aussi, et malheureusement, aussi un grand nombre d'échanges de balles. J'ais perdu beaucoup … Bon !!! Voilà, il faudra voir ça avec Keller sur Atlantis mais en attendant, ça fera l'affaire … en espérant ne pas laisser une cicatrice trop moche. »

Elizabeth ne releva pas le changement volontaire de sujet et amorça alors :

E : « Oh … oui merci. »

J : « On va mettre une bande et ça sera parfait. »

E : « John … Vous pensez qu'il leur faudra combien de temps pour nous retrouver ? »

J : « Je n'en sais rien … l'île est complètement désaxée par rapport à Atlantis … s'ils ont la curiosité de chercher hors des sentiers battus … »

E : « Comment êtes-vous tombé dessus vous ? »

J : « Par hasard … je suivais ce qui ressemblais à une tornade … je devais m'assurer qu'elle ne toucherait pas la citée … et puis je l'ai vu … j'ai rentré et enregistré les coordonnées dans la console. »

E : « Donc, nous sommes ici pour un bon moment … »

John s'en voulait assez pour avoir commis certaines maladresses, mais la pire des punitions était de lire la déception et la tristesse dans les yeux d'Elizabeth. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Puis, il regarda le jumper que la marée avait laissé émerger, une couverture d'algues en tout genre.

J : « Je vais voir si on peut trouver quelques trucs … »

E : « Bah et moi alors ? Je fais quoi avec ça ??? » dit-elle en montrant la bête gisant à ses cotés.

J : « Je reviens … elle n'ira pas bien loin. »

Elizabeth jeta un œil dégouté sur la carcasse à coté d'elle … même morte, cette bestiole ne la rassurait pas des masses. John, de son coté, entra dans le jumper et découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts : tout l'intérieur avait été dévasté par les eaux … seul ce qui n'avait pas été accroché avait été emporté par le courant … le reste était recouvert d'algues … et même quelques bestioles marines y avaient trouvé refuge. John farfouilla à la recherche de quelque chose de « sauvable » !!! Il trouva une caisse hermétique qui renfermait une arme et quelques munitions.

J : « Et bah ça sera au moins ça … »

Il prit la caisse et sortit pour y voir un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour : Elizabeth, couteau à la main, coupant la chair encore saignante de l'animal. Couverte de sang, elle s'attelait à prendre ce qui ressemblait à une énorme cuisse de poulet. John, surpris et stupéfait d'une telle attitude : il s'approcha alors, sa caisse dans la main et la posa près de la carcasse de l'animal fraichement dépecée.

J : « ??? »

E : « Quoi ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

J : « Oui mais … je ne pensais pas que vous … »

E : « … Et bien vous pensiez mal … cela devient une forte habitude avec vous. Bien, maintenant que la viande est prête, il ne reste plus qu'à faire le feu. »

J : « Je m'en charge. »

John s'attela alors à composer un feu d'une taille respectable pour accueillir la parcelle de viande qu'Elizabeth avait coupé.

E : « Je … Je vais me rafraichir un peu … »

Elizabeth se leva, les mains couvertes de sang, et se rinça au bord de l'eau. John, plus qu'admiratif, regardait cette frêle jeune femme nettoyer tout ce sang : il pensait qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur … en fait, il ne savait pas grand chose sur elle …


	10. Exploration

**LegMa : ah oui faut dire que johnny est toujours adorable, même en mode boulet XD. Ah mais tu peux romancer, vas-y ... let's go ^^**

**Anna : ah she'll be back !! Alors ces vacs ?!? Et oui, moi aussi G été en vacs, du coup, je reviens juste et là, je poste donc ^^ **

**Merci mesdemoiselles de continuer a me lire, et voila la suiteeeeeeee !!**

***

Les flammes dansaient et les braises crépitaient dans un feu que John avait eu du mal à démarrer : sans allumettes ni briquet, il avait du s'armer de patience et faire comme au temps de l'âge de pierre : bout de bois et agilité ! Elizabeth surveillait la moindre défaillance du militaire, prête à gausser devant l'échec de ce dernier. Mais John tint bon et c'est au prix d'une patience et d'une efficacité qui faisaient de lui un bon militaire, qu'il réussi à allumer un feu digne des grands feu de joie !

Embrochant la viande que Liz avait découpée, ils attendaient à présent que cette dernière cuise pour enfin rassasier leur faim. Et alors que John dégustait sa part, Elizabeth eut une … illumination !

E : « Et si on faisait un immense feu … ils repèreraient la fumée à des kilomètres à la ronde non ?? »

J : « En effet … mais il faudrait, pour cela, rassembler de plus grosses branches ! »

E : « Oui, nous ferons ça une fois restaurés ! Prenons des forces d'abord ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Elizabeth mordit avec ferveur dans la viande.

E : « Hum … Ca a le gout de poulet non ? »

J : « Oui effectivement. Ca manque un peu de légumes … »

E : « Avec un peu de chance, d'ici ce soir, nous serons de retour chez nous. »

J : « Je l'espère … »

Mais dans sa voix, voire au fond de lui-même, il espérait qu'il en soit autrement : pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa dirigeante … il en avait eu si peu l'occasion depuis leur arrivée … à présent, ils venaient de passer une journée et une nuit ensemble, même si les circonstances étaient plus que rocambolesques, il était heureux qu'elle n'ait rien … Il aurait fait tout pour la sauver … il s'en serait voulu …

E : « A quoi vous pensez ? »

J : « Moi ? A rien … »

E : « John … Vous pensez souvent à rien mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. »

J : « Bah merci ! »

Evidemment, il n'était nullement vexé, sachant pertinemment que leurs petites piques incessantes envers l'un ou l'autre faisait parti du jeu … pas un jeu de séduction mais quelques de similaire : un respect, une amitié et une complicité se mêlant pour prendre la forme de petites réflexions salées et acerbes.

Ce repas au coin du feu avait un air de romantisme … romantisme vite interrompu par une nappe de fraicheur tombant sur les épaules de John et Elizabeth, à mesure que les nuages envahissaient le ciel. John jeta un œil sur la jeune femme : ses habits étaient encore humide … si elle ne mourrait pas de ses blessures, c'est l'hypothermie qui aurait raison d'elle ; grelottante, elle se retenait bien de lui faire savoir qu'elle commençait à avoir froid ! Paraitre encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà, lui était inconcevable. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'elle sentit la couverture de survie de John sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta puis se tourna vers lui :

E : « Et vous ? »

J : « Je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire le feu de joie, ça me réchauffera. »

E : « Mais … »

J : « … Veillez juste à ne pas laisser le feu mourir … je reviens bientôt … Je vous promets ».

Il appuya sincèrement sur la dernière partie de la phrase, accompagné par un sourire, et s'éloigna une nouvelle fois pour disparaitre dans la végétation. Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth, bâton à la main, attisait les braises, hypnotisée par ces couleurs or et orange … les flammes dansant devant elle comme des feux follets fougueux … ces grands yeux verts étaient irrémédiablement attirés par cette danse frénétique, ponctuée de temps à autre par quelques crépitements semblant battre la mesure de ses ardentes danseuses. L'odeur de la fumée agrémentait cette étrange ambiance … ces couleurs chaudes contrastant avec le ciel s'assombrissant de plus en plus … elle lâcha son bâton et, poussée par je ne sais qu'elle curiosité, elle tendit ses doigts vers ces flammes de plus en plus grandes, de plus en plus chaudes … elle pouvait sentir la chaleur entre ses doigts, les danseuses enflammées léchant sa main … elle se sentait bien, au chaud, en vie …

Puis, brusquement ramenée à la réalité par une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta en expirant une bouffée d'air … comme un homme sous l'eau, elle venait de sortir de cet océan de flammes. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit John, le regard inquiet, de grosses branches à la main.

J : « Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien ? »

E : « Ou… Oui … Ca fait combien de temps ? »

J : « 30 minutes. Je vous ais vu penché dangereusement vers le feu … »

E : « Je … J'avais froid. »

J : « Je crois qu'il va falloir reporter à plus tard notre feu de joie. »

E : « Pourquoi ?!? »

J : « Au vue des nuages menaçants, je pense qu'un orage se prépare … Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les premières gouttes tombèrent … Contrastant avec la chaleur des flammes, les gouttes fraiches perlèrent sur les mains de la dirigeante qui, pour mieux se rendre compte, leva les yeux : en effet, le ciel devint rapidement noir, comme lors d'une éclipse solaire … Et quand John lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, elle accepta gracieusement.

E : « Ou allons-nous ? »

J : « Dans la forêt. »

E : « Vous voulez m'amener sous les arbres alors qu'un orage se prépare ??? C'est comme ça que vous comptez me protéger ?!? »

J : « Ne soyez pas rabat-joie ! En cherchant des branches j'ai trouvé une sorte de grotte. On va s'y abriter le temps que ça passe. »

E : « Mais en attendant, pas de feu pour nous faire repérer. » dit-elle amèrement.

John savait sa peine mais pour l'heure, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de la mettre en lieu sûr et de s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent sains et saufs.

Après avoir pris les caisses de survie, ils entrèrent dans l'épaisse forêt … Il faisait froid et de plus en plus sombre, la pluie commençait vraiment à tomber et leurs pas étaient difficiles à cause de la terre s'étant transformée en boue vaseuse.

E : « C'est encore loin ? »

J : « Non. »

En 20 minutes de marche, Elizabeth, tel un enfant dans une voiture sur l'autoroute, posait toutes les 2 secondes la même question, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer le militaire. Sa patience fut encore mise à rude épreuve quand, arrivés à un immense palmier, il stoppa : avec la pénombre, le chemin n'était plus le même. Pour ne pas affoler Elizabeth, il posa la caisse par terre.

E : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

J : « Rien ! Je vous rappelle que je suis aussi blessé et que porter une caisse aussi lourde peut aussi me demander quelques instants de repos non ? »

E : « Avouez, nous sommes perdus ! »

J : « N'importe quoi ! »

E : « John !!! Ca fait 2 fois que l'on passe devant ce palmier ! »

J : « Ah oui ?? » dit-il ironiquement « Et comment vous … »

Elizabeth déterra du pied du palmier, un bout de tissu rouge qu'elle agita une nouvelle fois sous le nez de John, ce dernier tirant une grimace de gêne.

J : « Toujours cette manie du petit poucet hein ?!? »

E : « Oui mais avouez que ça nous a bien rendu service. »

J : « Et qu'allez-vous faire quand il ne vous restera que le minimum vital sur vos épaules ???? »

E : « J'attaquerais le pantalon !! Bon alors, à quoi elle ressemble cette grotte ? »

J : » Bah à une grotte … »

E : « Oui ok … »

J : « Bah un gros caillou avec un trou de dans ! »

E : « Vous comptez aussi me la dessiner ?? »

J : « Bon, ça suffit ! Avec le noir, les perceptions sont différentes … On continu à gauche. »

E : « ENCORE ??? »

J : « … Allons à droite alors … » dit-il dépité.

Et enfin, après 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grotte. Avec la pluie qui battait son plein, les éclairs et le bruit du vent dans les feuillages, elle paraissait plus que lugubre.

E : « Vous … Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun habitant dedans ??? »

J : « J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire le tour du propriétaire désolé. Mettons-nous à l'entrée … Je veillerais. »

Sans plus d'exaltation, Elizabeth suivit John, arme au poing. La pluie tombait drue et les éclairs cisaillant le ciel étaient, pour l'instant, la seule source de lumière qu'ils avaient pour explorer les lieux.

J : « Restez là, je vais voir plus loin, je reviens. »

E : « Mais … »

J : « Promis. »


	11. La grotte

**LegMa : C'est dans la "boulet Attitude" qu'il est le meilleur johnny XD !**

** A oui ca facon de lui parler est un peu bizarre, mais la situation dans laquelle ils sont l'est aussi ^^**

**Anna :Ah désolée si les chap sont courts ... mais come ca je vous tiens en halein eun peu, sinon c'est pas drole ^^**

**oui le réchauffage de liz ......... héhéhé .......... euh pardon je m'égare !!**

**VOILA LA SUITE !!!!!!!!!!**

***

Elizabeth, recroquevillée par terre, genoux contre sa poitrine, scrutait le noir tapissant le fond de la grotte dans l'espoir de voir surgir John lui annonçant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre … mais comme depuis quelques jours, toutes les boulettes semblaient s'agglutinées, elle réserva son jugement et attendit, grelottante, son retour.

Au dehors, la pluie battait de plus en plus fort, les éclairs zébrant le ciel. Elizabeth se colla un peu plus à la paroi quand, les éclairs offrant une petite accalmie, un craquement se fit entendre au fond de la grotte … Vivement, Elizabeth se retourna, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir, ce qu'elle espérait être, une silhouette humaine.

E : « John ? John, c'est vous ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement, ses mains s'agrippant nerveusement aux plis de son pantalon, sa respiration s'accéléra pour se suspendre avec l'angoisse de découvrir une bête immonde ayant au préalable dévoré John pour l'avoir dénicher de sa tanière. Un deuxième craquement … Liz sursauta … puis un troisième plus sourd, accompagné cette fois-ci, tel un film d'angoisse, d'un éclair qui eut raison du bon sens de la jeune femme : elle poussa un cri quand une ombre sortit du néant.

J : « Hey, ce n'est que moi. »

Il la prit par les épaules, pour la calmer. Elle fixa, de ses grands yeux émeraude, le visage de John … un visage inquiet. Une fois calmée, elle se dégagea doucement.

E : « Merci. Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

J : « Désolé mais les galeries sont immenses, et j'en ais pas encore fais le tour. Mais sur près de 300 mètres, y'a rien à craindre. On va pourvoir se mettre un peu plus loin et faire un feu.

E : « Avec quoi ? Il pleut dehors, les branches sont mouillées et on a rien pour allumer un feu. »

J : « J'ai été scout, je peux allumer un feu avec n'importe quoi. »

E : « Bien. Alors allez-y Mac Gyver, je vous regarde. »

Notant le petit ton sarcastique de la jeune femme, John se leva et retourna dans le noir pour revenir avec ce qui ressemblait à des herbes sèches. Et alors qu'Elizabeth faisait un rond avec des pierres, John y disposa au centre, les herbes puis pris deux pierres qu'il s'échina à cogner l'une contre l'autre, dans l'espoir d'y voir jaillir une étincelle. Il jeta un œil à Elizabeth, dont les lèvres devenaient dangereusement bleutées. Il abandonna alors pour quelques instants les pierres, pour ouvrir la caisse et en sortir les 2 couvertures de survie.

J : « Enlevez votre veste, elle est trempée. Mettez ça sur vos épaules. »

E : « Et vous ? »

J : « Je bouge, ça me réchauffe. Vous avez toujours mal au crâne ? Je vous vois plisser les yeux. »

E : « Oui, un peu mal aux tempes. Mais ça va aller. »

John se hâta d'allumer le feu dans une maladresse qui fit sourire Elizabeth : il était si mignon et touchant à vouloir lui offrir ce feu. Quand l'étincelle jaillit enfin, donnant naissance à une gerbe de jeu, Elizabeth souffla, rassurée. Ce soir, avec un peu de chance, elle dormirait au chaud … Sa tête bourdonnait, ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite ; une migraine carabinée se profilait, surement due au coup sur la tête qu'elle avait reçu lors du crash, mais elle se garda bien de se plaindre, ne voulant pas affoler le militaire qui essayait désespéramment de la réchauffer.

E : « John … »

J : « Hum ? »

E : « Merci. »

John se redressa alors et cru un instant, un court instant, qu'elle venait de baisser ses barrières si difficilement érigées depuis sa venue sur Atlantis. Oui un court un instant le voile recouvrant ses yeux n'était pas un voile de dureté mais de faiblesse : pour la première fois, Elizabeth lui apparaissait comme une femme pouvant avoir des failles, des peurs … Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla à ses cotés et, sans rien ajouter de plus, il l'entoura de ses bras et la pressa contre lui. Trop fatiguée pour le repousser, elle se laissa faire et fit retomber mollement sa tête sur l'épaule de John ; il jeta un œil derrière lui et la força à se lever.

E : « Ou … »

J : « On va aller un peu plus loin dans la grotte, à l'abri des gouttes et du froid. La chaleur va venir jusqu'à nous. »

Telle une poupée de chiffon, John le souleva de terre, pour la poser quelques mètres plus loin contre une paroi recouverte de mousse sèche. Il amena la caisse avec lui et la posa aux pieds d'Elizabeth qui, morte de fatigue, s'assoupie. John s'allongea près d'elle et se serra contre le dos de la jeune femme, posant sa main sur la hanche de Liz. Elle gémit d'un soupir las et, sentant le souffle chaud de John contre sa nuque, elle se plaqua un peu plus contre lui …

Durant la nuit, morte de froid, elle trembla et toussota … John se réveilla plusieurs fois pour attiser le feu et permettre à Elizabeth de se réchauffer. Mais il le savait : s'ils n'étaient pas secourus demain, Elizabeth ne tiendrait pas …

***

Ce n'est qu'avec les premiers rayons du soleil tapant contre les parois de la grotte, que John se réveilla ; il ne savait guère ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière mais quand il vit sa position et celle d'Elizabeth, il frissonna :

Elizabeth était face à lui, collée de tout son long, ses deux mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme … il pouvait sentir ses doigts fins sur sa peau … la tête de la jeune femme était nichée dans le creux de l'épaule de John, ne laissant dépasser que sa tignasse brune dont les boucles sauvageonnes vagabondaient sur ses épaules.

La voir si sereine, si paisible, si calme, apparemment sans souffrance … il resserra son étreinte pour la coller un peu plus encore contre lui. Elle gémit un peu avant de bouger quelques peu contre lui. Il était bien là … avec Elizabeth dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ne train de dormir : une femme si désirable … mais bientôt, à force de penser autant à la jeune femme, en plus elle se collait contre lui, John ressentit quelques picotements au creux de reins … Oh non pas ça, pitié … pas maintenant … Il se détacha un peu de la jeune femme pour regarder en direction de sa ceinture …

J : « Et merde … »

Sentant la chaleur s'éloigner d'elle, Elizabeth émergea doucement. Elle ouvrit un, puis deux yeux … John était là, à coté d'elle … encore dans le coltard, elle prononça :

E : « John ??? »

J : « Euh …oui. Ca va ? »

E : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

J : « Oh rien, rien du tout. Il fait beau, j'allais me lever pour allumer un feu de joie. »

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, il se leva, la bousculant un peu avec rudesse, la sortant définitivement de sa léthargie. John se précipita à l'entrée de la grotte, priant pour que son attribut masculin réponde enfin à ses prières et se ... calme. Elizabeth se leva aussi, bien moins rapidement que le militaire, et rangea le paquetage. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit John à l'entrée.

E : « John, ça va ? »

J : « Mieux merci. Alors prête ?? »

E : « Je … »

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

E : « Pitié, dites-moi que c'était votre estomac. »

J : « J'ai faim mais pas à ce point là ! »

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Un rugissement plus fort retentit alors, accentué par l'écho donné par la grotte. Elizabeth sursauta et s'agrippa à l'épaule de John.

J : « Aïe ! »

E : « Pardon … Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette grotte … »

J : « Je vous avais dis que je n'y avais été que quelques mètres … On devrait peut-être … »

E : « … Courir ??? Oui. »

Bientôt, un bruit sourd se fit entendre …. Des bruits qui résonnèrent un peu plus, faisant trembler les feuillages nichés dans les lézardes des parois de la grotte. Un souffle rauque, une respiration bestiale … quelque chose approchait et ça n'aimait visiblement pas être réveillé ! John plissa les yeux … il lui semblait avoir vu non … quelque chose bouge …

J : « Courez Elizabeth ! »

E : « Mais … »

J : « COUREZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ »

**A SUIVRE !!!**


	12. Bain De Boue

**LegMa : ZENNNNNNNNNNN ^^ Et non ??? ce n'est pas un Dino échappé de l'age de glace XD !! En tout cas merci pour les compliments !!**

**Belmene : Oui, j'ai pas pu m'empecher pour l'attribut XD !!**

**AShanitilli : Merci de me lire aussi ^^ Pleins de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses ... bientot ^^**

**Anna : Merci ma belle !!! Oui le moment de la grotte est meugnon tout plein !!**

_**A présent, voilà la suite !!!! ENJOY !**_

***

J : « Courrezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz »

Ni une ni deux, Elizabeth se retourna et cour droit devant elle, les branches mouillées de rosée lui fouettant, visage, bras, torse et jambes … Elle ne voyait rien mais continuait de courir, semblant sentir derrière elle, le souffle chaud de la bête féroce. Et alors qu'Elizabeth disparaissait dans l'horizon feuillu, John se ravisa : la caisse ! Il avait oublié la caisse de survie … Leur chance était déjà assez mince avec elle … alors sans … Il dérapa et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, glissant dans la boue. Il fit quelques mètres, attrapa la caisse et … stoppa. Il scruta le fond de la grotte : la bête semblait s'être calmée les voyant détaler comme des lapins.

Et alors qu'il pensait les choses de nouveaux calmes, un grognement survint, faisant sursauter John qui, agrippant la caisse, couru à ne perdre haleine, malgré ses blessures, son dos le tiraillant, son épaule semblant se disloquer, il couru …

J : « ELIZABETHHHHHHH !!! »

Tout en courant, n'osant se retourner pour voir la distance l'éloignant de la bête, il appelait la jeune femme. Ou était-elle ? Perdue dans cette forêt vierge, il ne la voyait plus … Etait-elle à l'abri saine et sauve ? Etait-elle blessée ? L'angoisse de l'avoir perdu de vue était bien plus forte que celle d'avoir une énorme bestiole à ses trousses !

J : « Lizzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!! Ou êtes-vous ?????????? »

Puis, fatigué de courir dans le vent, il s'arrêta d'un seul coup et fit volte face : personne ! Pas de bête affreuse, poilue et baveuse … Mais pas d'Elizabeth non plus. La bestiole avait du se lasser mais Elizabeth, courait-elle encore ?

Il tourna sur lui-même : des arbres de plusieurs mètres de haut, tous semblables, pas centaines … En d'autres circonstances, un tel paysage l'aurait émerveillé, mais là, il paraissait, tel un labyrinthe, sans fond et infini, cela en devait presque effrayant.

J : « Elizabeth !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

_Elizabeth_ … Etait-ce juste une idée, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, le rugissement lointain de la bête mué en cri humain ? John … Mon Dieu, John …

Elizabeth, s'arrêta alors et se tourna ... John… il avait disparu … pourvu que …

_Elizabeth_ … Encore une fois ce bruit sourd … presque imperceptible … elle n'en jugerait pas mais … _Elizabeth_ … Oui, elle le savait, elle l'avait entendu cette fois … elle en était sûre.

E : « JOHN ??? JOOOOOOOHN ? »

Tel le fil d'Ariane dans le labyrinthe, elle suivit cette voix familière … cette voix qui l'appelait … cette voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille … cette voix … sa voix. Galvanisée par le fait qu'ils étaient surement hors de danger, elle courut en direction de John, mais, inattentive à ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, elle dérapa sur une pente boueuse et glissa sur les fesses, tel un toboggan, 5 mètres plus bas pour atterrir la face la première dans une boue gluante et collante.

Le cri de surprise de Liz attira John une vingtaine de mètre en contrebas : il aperçut alors le corps de Liz dans la gadoue.

J : « Liz, ça va ?? Vous n'avez rien. »

E : « Non … Non je crois que … ça va … »

Elizabeth essaya de se releva mais glissa de plus belle dans la boue, déclenchant un petit rire nerveux de John : pas vraiment amusé par la situation, mais plutôt rassuré qu'elle n'ait rien, il craqua nerveusement. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'était pas vraiment du gout de la jeune femme, crasseuse et boueuse.

E : « Vous trouvez ça drôle ! »

J : « Il parait que c'est bon pour la peau ! Soyez heureuse, vous avez une séance de thalasso gratuite ! »

E : « Aidez moi plutôt ! »

Alors qu'elle se dépatouilla avec la boue, John se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'à elle et lui tendit la main. D'un air malicieux, elle lui donna sa main gluante et, alors qu'elle se releva, elle le tira d'un coup sec vers elle, les faisant tomber tous les deux.

J : « Mais vous êtes malade !!!! »

E : « Et bien John … Soyez heureux, il parait que c'est bon pour la peau ! »

Pris à son propre piège, John esquissa une moue boudeuse et voulut se gratter la tête, résultat : il gomina ses cheveux d'une épaisse pellicule de boue. C'était la goutte d'eau : on ne touche pas aux cheveux !!!!!!!!!! Il grogna gravement, sous l'œil amusé d'Elizabeth ; il essaya de se relever sans retomber et paraitre encore plus ridicule que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

E : « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

J : « Bah on va sur plage refaire un feu … Ils devraient commencer à nous chercher dans pas longtemps … Ca nous laisse de quoi faire un bon feu. »

E : « Pas question !! »

J : « Pardon ? »

E : « Il est hors de question qu'on me retrouve dans cet état. Je suis méconnaissable : recouverte de boue, crasseuse … »

John esquissa un sourire moqueur.

E : « Quoi ?? »

J : « Non, rien … Je ne vous savais pas si … matérialiste et superficielle. »

Comment osait-il ?????? Elle … Superficielle ?? Comment oser dire cela à une femme ? Sa patronne qui plus est.

E : « Superficielle ? Je suis superficielle ??????????? »

J : « Calmez-vous … » ironisa-t-il.

Il se fichait ouvertement d'elle ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? 2 jours hors d'Atlantis et il avait déjà fait voler en éclat les barrières hiérarchiques.

E : « Je suis calme … J'ai jute envie de me laver comme le commun des mortels quand son taux de crasse et d'odeurs atteint 200%. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas à vous de sentir aussi fort qu'un fennec ou qu'être aussi potable qu'une benne à ordures, ça vous regarde. »

John se braqua alors, cette petite blague ne lui ayant pas vraiment plu. Il tendit son bras pour aider Elizabeth à se relever. Une fois à sa hauteur, John, renfrogné, tourna les talons.

E : « Vous boudez ? »

J : « Non. »

E : « Oh mais si vous boudez … Quel comportement enfantin … Mais où allez-vous ? »

J : « Comme tout enfant qui se respecte, j'obéis à maman … Je vais vous trouver une crique ou un lac pour vous laver. »

Elizabeth, surprise par ce revirement de comportement, esquissa un sourire avant de suivre John, non sans avoir enlevé le plus gros de la boue agglutinée sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, le soleil, haut dans le ciel, commençait à sécher la boue présente sur John et Elizabeth, rendant leurs mouvements plus difficiles, tirant leur peau comme les masque d'argile que les femmes s'astreignaient à mettre sur leur visage.

Et alors que le soleil était au zénith, Elizabeth désespérait de trouver un point d'eau potable : la chaleur, comparativement à la veille où des trombes d'eau étaient tombées, devenait presque insupportable. Et sous cette boue, l'air devenait irrespirable.

E : « Stop John … Je n'en peux plus. Faisons une pause. »

J : « Ok. Reposez-vous, je continus. »

E : « John, venez-vous reposer aussi. »

J : « Non je vais bien. »

Il posa la caisse à coté d'Elizabeth et repartit de plus belle. Il devait trouver de l'eau ; il se rappelait que s'était à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation ; il devait se rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour se faire, il crapahuta quelques mètres encore, escalada une paroi et … de l'eau … oui, c'était bien de l'eau qu'il entendait. A moins que ça ne soit un mirage du à la fatigue, au manque de nourriture … à la faim peut-être. Et après une énième fougère …

Elle ne tenait plus debout … elle repensait à toutes ces séances de sport qu'elle avait reculer avec Teyla sous prétexte d'avoir trop de travail … si elle avait su … Assise sur cette souche, elle grattait les croutes séchées de boue collées à sa peau. Elle ruminait sa rage d'être dans un tel état. Et alors que ces cheveux étaient aussi consistants que du carton, John fit son apparition.

E : « A… Alors ? »

J : « J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. » dit-il dans un sourire.

**A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Le Lac

**Belmene : roh mais dis donc O_O ... je suis choquée :p **

**LegMa : Pour le dino, j'avoue ... Pour les coupures sadiques, va falloir relativiser car avec moi ca arrive trèèèèès souvent XD !!**

**Anna : oui je suis pas super originale sur ce coup, mais comme tu dis : ca marche toujours XD !!! **

_**A présent la suite !!!!!!!!!!!**  
_

***

Sans un mot de plus, John l'entraina au travers des feuillages de plus en plus denses, de plus en plus effrayants ! Elizabeth se rendait compte que cette forêt était profonde et qu'ils se perdraient bien facilement s'ils n'avaient pas recourt à quelques stratagèmes pour ne pas tourner en rond sans cesse.

J : « Nous y sommes. »

Et après une ultime paroi escaladée, John dégagea la vue à Elizabeth : derrière d'immenses feuilles de palmiers, s'écartant tel un rideau, un spectacle des plus idylliques : un lac … un immense lac, entouré de verdure, de fleurs multicolores mais aussi d'une berge assez grande pour y accueillir Elizabeth, John et leur paquetage.

E : « Magnifique … »

Lentement, John l'aida à descendre pour qu'elle rejoigne la berge sablée et s'y poser enfin après plus de 30 minutes de marche. Sans attendre, elle défit ses chaussures, enleva ses chaussettes et commença à déboutonner son pantalon … quand elle s'arrêta net et jeta un œil sur sa gauche : John était là, la fixant amusé, se demandant s'il elle irait plus loin sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence … malheureusement non.

E : « Vous pourriez … disposer. »

J : « Pardon ? » dit-il amusé.

E : « J'aimerais me baigner. »

J : « Oui bah moi aussi je vous signale. Je suis aussi crade que vous, on se demande grâce à qui d'ailleurs. J'ai besoin de me débarrasser de cette boue. »

E : « Je le comprends bien mais … il est hors de question que nous nous baignions ensemble ! »

J : « Et pourquoi ? Je vais pas vous sauter dessus. »

E : « Là n'est pas la question !!! Je serais en petite tenue et il est hors de question que vous me voyez de la sorte. Et puis, vous devez me laisser me laver en premier. »

J : « Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » légèrement irrité.

E : « Parce que ça s'appelle de la galanterie. Et jusqu'à maintenant, même si vous vous être débrouillé comme un manche, vous pouvez encore vous rattraper sur ce point en me laissant le privilège de passer la première. »

J : « … »

John rongea son frein en serrant les poings … poings recouverts de boue séchée qui craquela à mesure que John se crispa. Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons.

E : « Ou allez-vous ? »

J : « Nous chercher de quoi manger. » dit-il sur un ton hargneux.

Elizabeth resta alors seule … elle attendit encore quelques minutes, en balayant le paysage du regard pour être sûre d'être seule, et consentit enfin à enlever son pantalon, ainsi que son haut, à moitié déchiré. Son bandage au poignet, elle n'y pensait même plus. Elle se leva alors, ses affaires à la main, et s'approcha du bord … Un doute l'assaillit alors : Et s'il y avait des bestioles dans l'eau ? Des sortes de crocodiles, ou encore pire des sangsues !!! Elle recula alors, apeurée. Elle regarda derrière elle d'un mouvement brusque : Et si John revenait ? S'il la voyait comme ça ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir : la voir à moitié nue, ou la voir craintive au bord de l'eau… Il allait la prendre pour une fille !

Elle souffla alors et regarda autour d'elle : elle saisit une pierre de la taille d'une balle de baseball et la jeta aussi loin qu'elle pu dans l'eau et attendit … s'il y avait une bête là dedans, elle n'apprécierait pas des masses de se faire réveiller par à coup de pierre. Elizabeth regarda les ondulations de l'eau s'écarter peu à peu du point d'impact, jusqu'à toucher la rive … toujours rien, pas un mouvement … devait-elle être rassurée pour autant. Elle retenta et jeta à nouveau une pierre un peu plus grosse … l'impact sur l'eau créa une gerbe d'eau accompagnée d'un « plouf » un peu plus sourd … les ondulations étaient plus grosses, malmenant la surface lisse de ce lac … mais toujours aucun mouvement apparent.

La question était peut-être réglée pour la grosse bête mais … et les petites ? Elizabeth ne tenait pas à se faire picorer par des sangsues ou des piranhas versions Pégase. C'était assez paradoxal et ironique à la fois : elle avait tant fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir se laver … et là, alors qu'elle se trouvait devant un magnifique lac, elle hésitait. Pourtant, si elle n'écoutait que son envie, elle plongerait la tête la première pour se débarrasser de toute cette crasse. Mais voilà, à quoi servirait d'être propre, si au final, elle se faisait dévorer ?!?

J : « Bah, vous n'êtes pas encore lavée ??? »

Elizabeth sursauta à l'entente de cette voix qui l'a sorti de son intense réflexion ; elle fit volte face : quand elle vit John, des fruits de toutes sortes dans les bras, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce qu'il fixait intensément n'était pas le lac derrière elle, mais bien son corps à elle ! Maladroitement, elle essaya précipitamment de se cacher derrière ses fringues.

E : « JOHN !!! Tournez-vous ! »

J : « Pourquoi faire ? Ca fait 5 minutes que je suis là déjà. »

E : « QUOI ???????? »

J : « Hey, ne vous énervez pas comme ça, vous allez effrayer les énormes crabes dans l'eau. »

Un courant d'air froid couru le long de la colonne vertébrale de Liz quand, dans son esprit, elle vit l'image d'énormes crabes surgissant de l'eau et l'attrapant de leurs puissantes pinces. Elle fit alors un bond en avant en poussant un petit cri, apeurée par la berge, John la retint alors par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle trébuche et émit un rire sonore.

E : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? »

J : « Vous. Vous croyez vraiment que je vous aurais emmené ici si je n'avais pas été sûr qu'il soit sans danger ? »

Elizabeth se détendit alors et sa respiration se calma.

E : « Comment le savez-vous ? »

J : « J'y suis allé dans l'eau … Il n'y a rien à craindre, mis à part quelques cailloux au fond de l'eau … »

E : « Mais … Vous êtes encore plein de boue ! Comment avez-vous pu vous laver et remettre des affaires sales sur vous. »

J : « Premièrement, il fallait que je me débarrasse de la boue coincée dans des endroits assez désagréables ! Ensuite, je n'allais tout de même pas laver mes fringues alors que je devais venir vous rechercher et retraverser la forêt pour les resalir derrière ! »

E : « Vous auriez pu me dire qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dans cette eau avant de partir !!!!! »

J : « Bah je pensais que ça coulait de source. Que vous sachiez que je ne vous aurais jamais laissé seule s'il y avait eu le moindre danger. Vous me sous-estimez à ce point ?!? »

E : « Mais euh …. Oui mais … »

A court d'arguments pertinents, Elizabeth capitula et se retourna vers le lac, John pu alors, d'un coup d'œil rapide et discret, apprécier le verso autant qu'il avait pu apprécier le recto ; et dans un sourire il se sépara de sa veste et de son T-shirt. Elizabeth se tourna et vit alors John s'effeuiller allègrement, laissant ainsi apercevoir son large bandage au dos.

E : « Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?!? »

J : « Bah maintenant que je suis là, je vais aussi en profiter … Et puis j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir alors … »

E : « Quoi ? Mais vous êtes sans-gêne !!!! Aucun tact ! »

Sans un mot, John s'avança vers le bord de l'eau et enleva alors son pantalon, laissant apercevoir un caleçon bleu ciel à carreaux. Après avoir mis un orteil dans l'eau pour juger la température de l'eau, il frissonna un peu.

J : « Elle est froide … mais … »

D'un bond, il plongea la tête la première dans l'eau en poussant un cri aigu, puis … plus rien … La surface de l'eau redevint plane et lisse … Elizabeth s'approcha alors de l'eau et scruta la surface :

E : « John ? »

Mais toujours rien … elle déglutit difficilement, imaginant les pires scénarios dans sa tête : et si John avait fait du zèle dans son exploration du lac ? Si la bête, tapie dans l'ombre, n'attendait que son retour pour l'attraper, l'entrainer au fond du lac et le dévorer … Elle commença à regretter les choses qu'elle venait de dire à John « _Vous êtes sans gêne … aucun tact _» … Puis … une bulle, puis deux … Dans une gerbe d'eau, John sortit de l'eau.

J : « Bah alors ? vous venez ? Elle n'est pas profonde … Sur 2 mètres on a de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches. Si vous restez dehors, vous allez attraper froid. »

Rassurée, elle s'approcha du bord et y trempa son gros orteil … elle sursauta : l'eau n'était pas seulement froide, elle était glacée ! Elle allait mourir d'hydrocution ! Elle regarda John qui, au loin, exécutait quelques brasses. Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements et mis ses deux pieds dans l'eau … sa peau frissonna, ses poils se dressèrent, la chair de poule s'empara d'elle. Comme pour atténuer la sensation de froid, elle inspira et expira rapidement, fermant les yeux a chaque centimètres de peau en plus immergé. Et dire qu'il est recommandé de prendre des douches froides pour raffermir la peau … quelle connerie !!!! Ceux qui avaient écrit ça dans les magazines féminins devaient être surement des hommes … qui plus est, des hommes n'ayant jamais pris de douche froide !

E : « Allez … A 3 ! 1 … 2 … 2 et demi … 2 trois quart … »

Elle marcha alors sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que l'eau n'atteigne ses épaules … dans un cri strident, qui retint l'attention de John, elle s'immergea complètement.

E : « Oh mon Dieu !!! »

J : « Bah voilà. C'était pas si dur ! »

Pas si dur ???? Elizabeth rageait de tant d'insolence et de velléité !! Elle fit quelques brasses pour désengourdir ses membres frigorifiés. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle rejoignit John.

J : « On va pouvoir s'amuser maintenant … » lâcha-t-il coquinement.

A suivre ................

(zen legMa, zeeeennnnnnnn^^)


	14. Jeux Aquatiques

**Ashanitilli = oui une suite aux petits oignons XD, j'espère en tout ca qu'elle te plaira *_j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs_***

**LegMa = Oui, désolée, faut me connaitre, mais j'aime faire ce genre de coupure ^^ Et oui, j'adore les tis jeux XP**

**Anna = Rohhh bah je vias faire péter les plombes a mes lectrices, ca craint ca :s (j'en ais pas beaucoup, il faut que j'ne prenne soin)  
**

**Belmene = j'adore le "presque tout nu dans le lac" XD **

***

E : « Qu'est ce que vous voulez insinuer ? »

J : « Absolument rien … »

John s'approcha d'Elizabeth, nageant doucement, et l'attrapa par la taille, avant de la couler … puis de la ressortir quelques secondes pus tard.

E : « Mais vous êtes malade !!!! »

J : « Il faut bien vous laver les cheveux non ? » lança-t-il ironiquement.

E : « Oh vous alors .. !!! »

Sans aucune cérémonie, Elizabeth attrapa les épaules de John et se souleva en portant tout son poids sur elles. John se laissa alors couler facilement … Si facilement, qu'Elizabeth le suivit dans sa chute et bu la tasse à son tour. John revint à la surface et happa l'air frais à la surface.

J : « Je vous ais bien eu là !! Elizabeth ? »

Mais point d'Elizabeth à l'horizon … la surface resta calme … aussi calme que l'environnement. Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois pour apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de l'eau trahissant la présence de Liz.

J : « Liz ? C'est pas drôle ! »

Puis tout d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la jambe … il sursauta et accentua des mouvements pour rester à la surface de l'eau, tout en regardant l'eau et essayant de voir ce qui se trouvait sous l'eau … Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien trouvé dans l'eau avant … Il sentit une nouvelle fois quelque chose le frôler. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de sentir quelques chose l'agripper aux chevilles et l'entrainer vers le fond … il bu la tasse … puis la prise lâcha et il remonta à la surface.

Après avoir repris de l'air, il vit une masse informe à coté de lui, remontant aussi à la surface … puis se muer en …

J : « Elizabeth ? »

E : « Je vous ais bien eu ! »

J : « Mais vous êtes folle !!! »

E : « Petit joueur … »

Elle s'éloigna alors en brasse jusqu'au bord du lac et attrapa ses affaires. Elle s'assit au bord, l'eau jusqu'à mi-ventre, et commença à frotter son T-shirt. L'eau autour prit une teinte marron clair, la boue se diluant … le T-shirt recouvrait alors sa couleur d'origine. John vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, et fit de même. Ils lavèrent en silence leurs affaires l'un à coté de l'autre ; parfois John jetait un œil à la plastique d'Elizabeth, tandis que la jeune femme reluquait discrètement la plastique du militaire.

E : « Je crois que ça fera l'affaire … Je vais les faire sécher. »

Et alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle se ravisa. John la regarda surpris.

J : « Bah alors ? »

E : « Euh non … mais …. Euh … »

J : « Vous ne voulez pas sortir de l'eau par peur que je ne vous mate c'est ça ? » dit-il au bord du fou rire.

E : « Pas du tout !! » affirma-t-elle sur la défensive.

J : « Oh mais si ! Je ferme les yeux si vous voulez. »

E : « Foutez-vous de moi ! On est pas tous exhibitionniste comme vous. »

J : « Je ne le suis pas. »

E : « Mais vous n'hésitez pas à vous déshabiller devant moi … et accessoirement devant 80% des femmes d'Atlantis … »

Elle murmura cette dernière partie de phrase, mais pas assez discrètement car John l'entendit. Il soupira de dépit : comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il s'était fait 80% de femmes de la cité ? A la limite 40% … Cette réputation de coureur … Etait-ce sa faute à lui si son charme agissait sur les femmes … enfin presque toutes.

J : « Ecoutez, si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi … »

E : « … Même s'il n'y avait que moi … »

John se leva alors, agacé, et prit des mains d'Elizabeth ses vêtements qu'il alla étendre sur des branches en plein soleil, puis il replongea dans l'eau pour faire la planche au milieu du lac, laissant Elizabeth seule. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi idiote et si « miss-pied-dans-le-plat ». Elle fixa John stagnant à la surface … le soleil était haut dans le ciel, avec un peu de chance dans une grosse heure, leurs vêtements seraient secs. En attendant, que devait-elle faire ? Barboter dans l'eau ? Faire un château de sable ? Rejoindre John ? Elle opta pour la dernière solution et nagea en direction de John.

E : « John ? John je m'excuse. »

J : « … »

E : « John ?? »

Ce dernier sortit de son état de planche humaine et se planta devant une Elizabeth, une moue de petite fille voulant se faire pardonner. Comment lui en vouloir si même elle utilisait son arme fatale !

J : « C'est rien … J'aurais du vous chercher aussi. Désolé. »

E : « Alors on est quitte ? »

J : « On est quitte … Si vous arrivez avant moi à la berge. »

E : « C'est pas équilibré ! Vous êtes un militaire aguerri et moi … »

J : « Ah 3 ! 1 … 2 … 3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Mais alors que John allait partir, Elizabeth lui barra la route et colla sa main sur les parties intimes de John ; ce dernier, surpris, manqua de boire la tasse alors qu'Elizabeth avait déjà pris le large. Evidemment, il arriva bien après elle.

J : « Vous avez triché ! »

E : « Et en quoi je vous pris ? »

J : « Vous le savez très bien ! Vous … Vous m'avez … vous m'avez touché les … »

E : « Mais bien sur John. Vous n'acceptez tout simplement pas l'échec, c'est typique d'un militaire comme vous. »

J : « Vous m'avez touché les parties !!! »

Amusée par l'effort considérable qu'il avait fallu à John pour prononcer cette phrase, Elizabeth partit dans un fou rire ; fou rire que John prit pour un ultime affront. Alors, au bord de l'eau, il attrapa Liz par les bras, la fit se retourner vers lui et plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, tous deux dans le lac, de l'eau jusqu'au hanche, l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes … puis Elizabeth se détacha. Elle le fixa : elle oscillait entre lui mettre une baffe ou l'embrasser de nouveau … Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire l'une ou l'autre des solutions, John la devança.

J : « Désolé mais … je … »

E : « John … on ne devrait pas … on ne devrait plus. »

J : « Je sais, je sais mais là … c'était … trop tentant. Mais … c'est vous qui avez commencé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

E : « Je … N'ais rien fait … je vous ais malencontreusement effleuré avec ma main pour prendre mon élan … »

John était amusé et rassuré aussi : elle plaisantait … elle plaisantait sur ce sujet, c'était bon signe. Il souffla, soulagé, et sourit même puis … il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : il venait d'embrasser Elizabeth … sur la bouche … et ils étaient à moitié nus … Et après il se plaignait des remarques qu'on lui faisait comme « capitaine Kirk » ou encore « 80% des femmes … ».

Alors qu'il avait toujours les mains sur les hanches d'Elizabeth, il s'approcha de nouveau pour l'embrasser ; Il pensait alors se faire éconduire mais, à sa grande surprise, se fut Elizabeth qui amorça le baiser. Un baiser plus langoureux, mais aussi plus fougueux que le premier où les mains se baladèrent un peu partout sur le corps de l'un ou l'autre, frôlant parfois les limites de l'intimité de chacun.

Comme si les gestes étaient innés, comme si leur corps s'appelait, se réclamait, se désirait … pour finir par s'emboiter à merveille, aucun ne prononça un mot, ce n'était pas la peine ; instinctivement, ils savaient. Leurs lèvres parcouraient des terres inconnues jusqu'alors, mais tant désirées depuis si longtemps. Quelques gémissements témoignaient que le désir primait sur tout autre chose, sur toute autre prérogative hiérarchique ou étique. Ils se voulaient et cela depuis bien longtemps …

Et alors que John était en passe de défaire le fin tissu qui recouvrait la poitrine de la jeune femme, et tandis que cette dernière, pas en reste pour autant, baladait ses mains sur des parties charnues de l'anatomie du militaire, elle s'arrêta soudain et se crispa. John se redressa alors et la fixa :

J : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu … Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

E : « Oui … »

J : « Ah … »

E : « Non mais pas pour ce que tu crois … Je … J'ai le tournis. »

J : « Je me savais doué pour faire défaillir les femmes mais pas à ce point là. »

Elizabeth ne releva même pas cette pointe d'ironie de sa part et se massa les tempes. Quand John vit son teint livide, il fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la conduire au bord du lac.

J : « Viens … Viens te mettre au soleil pour te réchauffer … Tu as peut-être attrapé froid dans cette flotte ! »

Elizabeth sentait une pointe de remord dans la voix de John. Une fois assise aux cotés de John, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse :

E : « Ne t'en veux pas … C'est moi qui voulait me décrasser … J'ai … j'ai un coup de barre là. »

J : « Repose toi, quand nos affaires seront sèches, je te préviendrais. »

Elizabeth se coucha alors en plein soleil lui réchauffant le corps bien plus qu'un simple feu … elle se sentait mieux, comme dans du coton … elle sombrait doucement dans le sommeil … Et elle dormit … aux cotés de John qui ne tarda pas non plus à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

10 bonnes minutes plus tard, John se réveilla au bruit suspect d'un oiseau piaillant. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Elizabeth : elle dormait toujours paisiblement. Il se leva alors et tâtonna les vêtements à présent secs ; il enfila les siens et prit ceux de la jeune femme qu'il posa près d'elle. Il lui caressa l'épaule tendrement jusqu'au poignet avec son index. Mais ne voyant pas de changement :

J : « Liz … Réveilles-toi. Tes affaires sont sèches. Liz ?? »

De douces caresses, John passa un de petites secousses pour réveiller sa belle mais … rien … elle restait toujours inerte, yeux clos. Un frisson parcouru alors John … il secoua un peu plus vivement la jeune femme, son corps mou comme une poupée de chiffon …

J : « LIZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!!!!!!! »

A SUIVRE ....

Bon bah là, je sens que je vais m'attirer les foudres de mes lectrices adorées, donc je cours vite me cacher =========


	15. Au secours !

**LegMa : Oui, j'avoue, j'ai abusé sur la coupure, mais bude pas !!!!!! *_sniff_***

**Belmene : Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin XD !**

**Ashanitilli : Nope, je veux pas d'ennemie moi !!! J'aime Lizzie moi aussi ^^**

**bluebird78 : Ravie de te compter parmis les lectrices (ou lecteurs^^) : et non, j'ai pas honte !!**

**Anna : merci pour les compliments ^^, tu veux un mouchoirs ?**

_**Juste pour vous dire que cette suite est l'avant-dernière de la fic ^^ so ......... ENJOY !!!!**_

***

J : « LIZZZZZZZZ !!! Réponds-moi !!!! »

Il apposa alors son index et son majeur sur le cou de la jeune femme pour sentir ou non son pouls … Jamais il n'eut plus peur … rien … il ne sentait rien … il relativisa en se disant qu'il devait mal s'y prendre ! Il se pencha alors sur le corps d'Elizabeth et posa son oreille contre le cœur de la jeune femme : son cœur battait … douce mélodie s'il en était à ce moment là … D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, son ventre se soulevait, doucement certes, mais il se soulevait, signe que Liz respirait. Mais pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ?!?

John était impuissant : il n'avait que les rudiments des premiers secours … ses années dans les camps scout étaient bien loin maintenant et il se retrouvait là, devant une femme en détresse, incapable de faire quoique se soit pour l'aider.

Que faire ? Ils étaient seuls sur cette île inconnue de tous … il n'avait rien pour la sauver, il n'avait rien pour l'aider. Il frappa du poing sur le sable, s'éclatant les phalanges au passage, et poussant un cri rauque de frustration. Il prit alors la veste de la jeune femme et la lui mit sur les épaules pour la réchauffer et partit prendre de l'eau pour essayer de la faire boire, mais l'eau coula le long de la joue de Liz. Dépité, John se coucha près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots doux et des suppliques pour qu'elle reste près de lui.

Puis, tout d'un coup … comme une lumière dans les ténèbres environnants, un bruit … ce bruit caractéristiques, que John ne connaissait que trop bien. Instinctivement, il leva le nez vers le ciel dégagé de tous nuages. Il devait rêver … il n'y avait rien … absolument rien … une divagation de son esprit en réponse à sa demande d'aide… non, décidément, il était seul … et Elizabeth allait mourir dans ses bras.

Mais là encore ce bruit … non il ne rêvait pas ! Il releva les yeux face au ciel, scrutant le moindre signe lui permettant de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas encore fou … et là … ce point ... ce point noir dans le bleu du ciel … il en était sûr à présent !!!

Comme une bouffée d'air après plusieurs minutes d'apnée, il respira enfin … leur calvaire était terminé. Il délaissa quelques secondes Elizabeth pour faire de grands signes, en espérant que le jumper les voit. Et comme en réponse à ses prières, un jumper apparu. John souffla alors, et laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il retourna auprès d'Elizabeth et la fit s'asseoir contre lui.

Le jumper se présenta au dessus du lac et descendit doucement jusqu'à effleurer la surface. A son bord : Rodney, Ronon, Keller et Teyla. Le jumper pivota alors et se posa à la surface de l'eau. Le sas arrière s'ouvrit, faisant un pont entre le jumper et le bord de la rive. L'équipe sortit de suite de l'appareil, Keller en tête, et entoura les naufragés.

K : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

J : » J'en sais rien … elle … elle avait mal au crâne et envie de dormir … alors on s'est couché sur le sable et … elle ne se réveille pas ! »

K : « Combien de temps ? »

J : « Je dirais une dizaine de minutes … c'est grave ? »

K : « Elle a un traumatisme crânien … avec perte de connaissance … il faut la ramener le plus vite possible sur la cité. »

Et alors que Ronon l'aida à transporter Elizabeth dans le Jumper, John, encore sous le choc, resta immobile, perdu. Teyla vint alors à sa hauteur.

T : « John ? Ca va ? Vous êtes blessé ? »

J : « Non … enfin oui mais … Elizabeth … j'ai rien pu faire … »

T : « Allez, venez, il faut rentrer au plus vite. »

Elle le poussa doucement par les épaules pour qu'il entre dans le jumper. En passant, elle ramassa leurs affaires et la caisse de survie, enfin ce qu'il en restait, et le jumper décolla. Durant les 30 minutes de vol jusqu'à la cité, John, qui aurait pris les commandes avec plaisir, était en état de choc quand il vit Jennifer s'affairer autour de Liz. Il ne parvenait pas à décoller ses yeux du corps pâle et inerte de la dirigeante. Il ne cessait de ruminer sa stupidité d'avoir mis entrainer la jeune femme dans cette aventure ; tout cela à cause de son égoïsme à vouloir fêter l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth … Anniversaire qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas faire d'ailleurs.

T : « John, elle va s'en sortir, vous avez entendu le Dr Keller … elle va s'en tirer. »

J : « Oui mais … »

T : « Allez à l'avant. »

Il aurait bien refusé mais il ne connaissait que trop bien le regard que lui jetait Teyla en ce moment même : un regard mi-compatissant, mi-insistant ; ce n'était pas un conseil mais un ordre … en somme, il n'avait pas le choix … et donc, il s'exécuta et passant à l'avant aux coté s de Ronon, qui lui céda sa place, et Rodney.

J : « Vous ne voulez pas que je prenne les commandes ? »

R : « Pourquoi ? C'est toujours tout droit, vous avez peur de quoi ? »

J : « De rien … »

Rodney sentait bien qu'il ne fallait pas chatouiller John en ce moment, il était assez dépité de la tournure que les évènements ont prit. Mais Rodney étant ce qu'il était, de multiples questions lui brulèrent les lèvres :

R : « Dites … pourquoi cette île ?? »

J : « Pour rien … si ça n'avait pas été cette île, cela aurait été l'océan. »

R : « Oui … On a survolé le jumper crashé … pas beau à voir … le choc a du être rude. »

John jeta un œil à Elizabeth alors, un pincement au cœur, et la vit toujours inconsciente sur le sol.

J : « Oui assez rude en effet … »

Rodney esquissa une grimace : mais qu'il pouvait être pied-dans-le-plat quand il s'y mettait !!! Il se donnerait des baffes d'être aussi empoté parfois !! Pourquoi était-il si intelligent et brillant dans certains domaines, mais qu'en relation humaine, il était si handicapé ?!?

R : « Euh … Oui … Bon … Et … pourquoi est-elle à moitié nue ??? »

J : « Pardon ? »

R : « Bah … elle est en … sous-vêtements … Alors je me dis que … »

J : « Nous nous sommes baignés. »

R : « Baignés ? Ah oui ? »

J : « Oui Rodney, baigner … on était sales et couverts de boue. Il fallait bien qu'on se lave. » dit-il agacé par la curiosité malsaine de son ami.

R : « Ah mais se baigner et se laver, ce n'est pas la même chose !!! »

J : « Et en quoi ? »

R : « Bah … laver c'est … enfin ça sous-entend que vous n'aviez pas le choix, que c'était vital … alors que se baigner c'est plus … enfin, on dirait un passe-temps … »

J : « Et même si c'était ça, en quoi est-ce un drame ?!? »

R : « En rien, en rien » dit-il prestement « Et ça fait longtemps que vous et Elizabeth … »

J : « Rodney !!! » dit-il d'un ton las.

R : « Ok, ok … je me concentre … sur la route !! »

Le reste du voyage resta silencieux … jusqu'à ce que la cité soit en vue et, pour ponctuer le tout, Elizabeth se réveilla enfin, au grand soulagement de tous, surtout de John. Keller avait prévenu, à l'approche d'Atlantis, une équipe médicale qui les attendit au hangar et qui prit en charge Elizabeth dès que le jumper se posa.

K : « John venez … Je dois vous examiner. »

J : « Et Elizabeth ? »

K : « On la prend en charge, tout va bien, allez venez. »

***

K : « Ils n'ont rien de grave … Elizabeth a le poignet cassé, ainsi qu'une phalange. Elle avait aussi une commotion cérébrale et un hématome sous-dural que nous avons résorbé, sans conséquences mis à part un gros mal de crâne pour quelques jours. Je la garde à l'infirmerie. »

R : « Et John ? »

K : « Une épaule démise, une côte fêlée et des contusions sur tout le dos. Là encore, rien de bien méchant au regard de tout ce qu'il a subi jusqu'ici. »

R : « Bien… »

K : « Oui. »

R : « Jen ? »

K : « Oui ? »

R : « Vous … vous accepteriez un verre ?

**Suite et fin ............... samedi prochain !!!!!!!!! **


	16. Epilogue

**_Belmene : Merci, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^_**

**_LegMa : Et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ^^_**

**_Anna : Ah oui, j'aime tenir en halein les lecteurs XD !_**

**_Désolée, je devais poster hier, mais j'ai été un peu surbookée ... _**

**_Donc voila la suite et fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _**

***

A l'infirmerie, alors que tout était calme en cette heure tardive de la nuit, Elizabeth essayait tant bien que mal de dormir. A l'écart de toute tâche administrative, elle tournait en rond, ne sachant que faire. Jennifer l'avait contrainte à rester alitée. Alors que sa montre affichait un tardif 22h38, une ombre se profila derrière le rideau.

E : « Qui est là ? »

J : « Ce n'est que moi. »

E : « Oh… »

John apparu alors, un air inquiet sur le visage. Depuis leur sauvetage, ils n'avaient eu guère le temps de reparler des faits. Et même si une certaine tension était palpable entre eux, aucun ne la laissa paraitre. John s'approcha du lit.

J : « Je peux ? »

E : « Bien sur. »

J : « Keller m'a dit que tu t'en tires avec les honneurs … mais que si nous avions trop attendu … »

E : « Ce qui est fait, est fait. »

J : « Tout est arrivé par ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste … »

E : « … Je n'aurais pas passé les 3 plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

J : « Ah… Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

E : « Il est vrai que les premiers furent chaotiques mais … on peut dire que ça s'est terminé en apothéose non ? »

J : « Je … Justement … On a pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'en reparler mais … »

E : « … John, je suis désolée. Je … »

J : « Tu te rétractes … » dit-il abattu.

Elizabeth le fixa alors : pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait se réviser ? Elle le savait partial : c'était ou tout blanc ou tout noir avec lui, il n'y avait pas de compromis, pas de possibilités d'entre-deux : soit elle l'aimait, soit elle ne l'aimait pas … soit ils restaient ensemble, soient ils se séparaient. En temps normal, elle l'aurait probablement envoyé bouler, mais là, les choses étaient différentes, les circonstances aussi.

Alors, pour le rassurer, elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle du militaire et exerça une légère pression pour qu'il la regarde. Apeuré de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, apeuré d'y lire « _Désolée John, on ne peut pas continuer_ », apeuré de devoir renoncer à elle définitivement … si près du but. C'est pour cela qu'il refusa de lever le regard sur elle.

E : « John ? Regarde-moi. »

J : « Pas si c'est pour entendre à quel point tu es désolée de ne pouvoir donner suite à ce que l'on a commencé sur cette île ! »

E : « Serait-ce du chantage colonel ? »

J : « Absolument p… Si un peu. Mais je préfère encore partir pour ne pas t'entendre dire à quel point cela à été une erreur, à quel point tu regrettes et à quel point tu aimerais revenir en arrière. »

E : « Tu te trompes … Sur toute la ligne. Je ne regrette rien, ne veux pas revenir en arrière et ne pense absolument pas que c'était une erreur. Il est vrai que ça c'est passé d'une manière assez alambiquée mais … je te le redis, je ne regrette rien. »

Recouvrant alors un espoir qui semblait être perdu, John, par réflexe, leva son regard jusqu'à Elizabeth qui lui souriait doucement. Ce sourire si serein et si beau. Combien de fois il avait rêvé qu'elle lui sourit de cette manière. Il s'approcha un peu plus et embrassa le dos de la main de la jeune femme.

J : « Tu m'as fais peur tu sais. »

E : « Je n'ai pas dis que c'était encore gagné ! Tu m'as sauté dessus sans aucune cérémonie … pour le romantisme je demande à voir. »

J : « Quoi ? Tu m'accuses de t'avoir quasiment violé sur cette plage ? Mais dites-moi chère Dr Weir, il me semble que vous n'étiez pas non plus insensible à cette attaque des plus charnelles ?!? »

E : « Certes. Toujours est-il que tu dois te rattraper ! »

J : « Je ferais ce qu'il faut en temps voulu … »

Il ponctua sa phrase par un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Mais bientôt, il prit un air plus grave.

E : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air songeur ? »

J : « Je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel ? »

E : « Plus personnel que ce que tu as déjà pu voir de moi ? »

J : « Sur un plan différent … mais oui. »

E : « Je t'écoute. »

J : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé sur Terre ? Je me fais peut-être des idées mais … ton comportement a changé depuis ton retour ? Et cette lubie de ne pas vouloir fêter ton anniversaire … »

Elizabeth prit à son tour un air grave et se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle dégagea sa main de celle de John et se tritura les doigts, froissant le drap. Instinctivement, elle baissa les yeux, trouvant un intérêt soudain au fil s'échappant de la couture de la couverture.

E : « Je … Comme tu le sais, je suis retournée sur Terre … durant mon congé je suis allée voir ma mère. Elle m'a annoncé le décès de Simon. »

J : « Simon ? Ton ex ? »

E : « Oui. »

J : « C'est indiscret si je te demande … »

E : « Accident de la route. Il laisse derrière lui une compagne et un fils de 8 mois. Le fait est … le fait est qu'à l'annonce de son décès, j'ai … j'ai pris conscience que la vie me filait entre les doigts. »

J : « Je comprends mieux ta … réceptivité sur l'île. J'étais assez surpris que tu ne me repousses pas. »

E : « En fait, j'ai décidé de prendre à bras-le-corps mes problèmes et les résoudre … en commençant par toi. »

J : « C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas fêter ton anniversaire ? »

E : « Tu comprendras qu'en revenant, je n'avais pas la tête à m'amuser. De plus, tu venais sans cesse me faire du rentre dedans pour ce foutu évènement. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'étais perdue entre mon désir d'aller de l'avant, de vivre enfin, et mon devoir de réserve : parce que vivre ma vie à fond signifie … »

J : « … Signifie te déclarer. »

E : « Oui, entre autre. Ca me rongeait de l'intérieur … Je crois qu'il ne fallait pas plus que cette île pour … »

J : « Raviver ta libido. » ironisa-t-il.

E : « On peut dire ça oui. »

J : « Toutes mes condoléances pour Simon. Je sais que vous étiez très proches. »

E : « Oui nous l'avons été … il y a longtemps. Mais Atlantis nous a séparés … Mon seul regret aura été de ne jamais avoir pu révéler les véritables raisons de mon départ, de notre distance … Il a fait ses choix par défaut, et moi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire les miens. Mais aujourd'hui, je compte bien me rattraper. »

J : « Ravi d'en être le principal bénéficiaire ! Quand tu sortiras de ce lit, nous irons faire une petite ballade ! »

E : « Tu comptes me ramener sur cette île où j'ai frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, cette île où une bête affreuse nous a coursés ? Cette île où j'ai du dépecer un monstre ? »

J : « Non … je te parle de cette île de la luxure ; cette île de la débauche ; cette île de la tentation. Cette île où j'ai pour la première fois touché cette poi… »

E : « Oui c'est bon je crois qu'on parle de la même île là. »

J : « Tu sais quoi ? On pourrait en faire un centre balnéaire : avec ce lac et cette boue … »

E : « T'es malade ! Cette île sera NOTRE île ou ne sera pas. »

John partit dans un éclat de rire, suivi de près par Elizabeth. Quelques temps plus tard, quand Elizabeth recouvrit ses forces, ils se rendirent de nouveau sur cette île : elle ne paraissait plus insurmontable, plus effrayante, plus gigantesque ; elle était devenue intime, témoin de leurs premiers ébats, nid douillet d'un couple au crépuscule de leur union. Cette île de la tentation … car quoi de plus libérateur que de se laisser aller à ses pulsions les plus intimes, les plus profondément enfouies, mais aussi les plus dures à accepter et qui, une fois qu'elles sont assouvies, nous propulse dans un tourbillon de sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres, tel un grand huit, on pense ne pas y survivre tant l'intensité est grandissante, à la limite du vertige.

_« Le __seul__moyen__ de se __délivrer__ d'une __tentation__, c'est d'y __céder__. __Résistez__ et votre __âme__ se __rend__ malade__ à __force__ de __languir__ ce qu'elle s'__interdit__. » (O. Wilde)_

**THE END**

**Voila, une histoire se temrine ... là ou une autre commence !!!!**

**J'espère vous revoir pour ma prochaine fic "_Les années lycée_" **

**dont le chapitre 1 sera posté aujourd'hui même ^^  
**


End file.
